


a canvas of a billion suns

by elinciacrimea



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Florina/Lyn, Family, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, check notes for more info re: background and past pairings, parent/teacher AU, single dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinciacrimea/pseuds/elinciacrimea
Summary: Hector's entire world is his daughter. He doesn't have space for anyone else, and he's fine with that. And then Lilina's first-grade teacher turns out to be his former childhood best friend. That meeting digs up a lot of things Hector would have rather kept buried - from old scars to secrets with the potential to shatter his whole world. And, of course, it changes everything.Sometimes, though, change can be a good thing.
Relationships: Eliwood/Hector (Fire Emblem), Hector & Lilina (Fire Emblem), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 128





	1. autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Background ships include: a fair amount of Florina/Lyn, some Lucius/Raven, Louise/Pent, and Bartre/Karla. Past ships: Eliwood/Ninian, and (non-romantic) Farina/Hector. Just letting you know that all up front!
> 
> Warning for some brief, vague mentions of drugs, themes of parental death, and some implied sexual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might notice some FE6 ages have been messed with to make characters the same grade level or old enough to teach. No need to point it out - this is an AU anyway!

The autumn morning dawns bright and early, orange-dappled sunlight filling the apartment with a warm glow. But despite the tranquility of the lighting, the scene is not peaceful; in fact, the sunshine only illuminates a flurry of frantic activity. After all, today the world changes, with both a bang and a whimper.

"Where's your backpack?" Hector lifts papers off the kitchen counter, looking underneath them. "Didn't you put it over here?"

Lilina, mouth full of pancakes, shakes her head and points a syrup-sticky finger. "No! It's by the door, see?"

Hector twists around. "Oh. So it is."

"Don't be so nervous," says Lyn from the table, setting down her newspaper and cocking an eyebrow. "Everything will go fine."

"I know that." Hector checks the backpack's contents. All the brightly colored school supplies are exactly how he stacked them the night before. "Aren't you the one who tells me you can't be too careful?"

"Well, you've proven me wrong," says Lyn. "You can definitely be too careful."

"Besides, it's just orientation, isn't it?" Florina asks. She's seated behind Lilina, carefully adjusting the bright red ribbon in the little girl's hair. "Does she even need her backpack?"

"It said in the email to bring it," says Hector, zipping the backpack's teddy-bear clasp. "And it's not 'just' orientation. It's a big day for Lilina, right? That's why you two came over. Moral support."

"Moral support for you, not for Lilina," says Lyn. "Lili's got this. Right, kiddo?"

"Yeah!" Lilina nods. "I got this."

"I know you do." Hector sighs. "Now go wash your hands before you get syrup everywhere."

"They grow up so fast," Lyn says as Lilina climbs up onto the stool in front of the sink. "Makes me feel old."

"Imagine how_ I _ feel," Hector grumbles. "First grade? Already?"

"Aww, don't worry." Lyn pats his arm. "You're not _ that _old."

"You're older than - "

Hector's cell phone interrupts them, trilling through the warm kitchen.

"She actually called," Florina says quietly. "Hm."

"Shush," says Hector, nodding towards Lilina as he answers it. "Hey, Farina."

"Hey." The call sounds tinny, and Hector can hear traffic in the background. "How's my girl doing?"

"Bright as ever," says Hector, leaning against the counter. "Excited."

"Of course she is!" Farina laughs. "Nothing shakes her."

"Mommy!" Lilina runs over, hands still dripping slightly. "Can I talk to her?"

Hector switches the call to video as he passes the phone down to her. "Sure, but we have to leave in ten minutes, okay?"

"Got it!" Lilina waves to the camera. "Hi, Mommy! I'm going to school today! See my new uniform?"

"I see! It's a special school, right? Mommy found it. It'll be great for you. Their test scores are _ really _high, and their college graduation rates..."

Hector tunes out the conversation as he cleans up the breakfast dishes, trying to hide that his hands are shaking. It probably doesn't fool Lyn, though, who's still watching him like a hawk.

It's _ dumb _that he's so nervous. It's just first grade orientation. But it'll be Lilina's first time in real, all-day school, not just afternoon kindergarten or daycare. Hector's never actually been away from Lilina for more than a few hours, except for the rare occasion when she sleeps over at her aunts', and even then she's just a phone call away. This is different. This is a _ big deal. _

And, okay, maybe he's upset about his baby girl growing up. Maybe just a little.

"And you'll listen to what Daddy says, right?" Farina adds, her voice crackling through the phone's speakers. "No trouble!"

"I'm never trouble!" Lilina nods proudly. "Daddy says so."

"Good! I'm proud of you, kiddo. I gotta go now, though."

"Already?"

"Mommy has lots of work to do today. Be a big girl, okay?"

"Yeah…" Lilina's face falls, only slightly. "Um...when can we talk again, Mommy?"

"I don't know. I'll talk to Daddy about it, okay? Bye, I love you." There's a click as the call ends.

Lilina hands Hector the phone. She looks a little more subdued than she did a few minutes ago. 

"What's up, kiddo?" Hector asks her. He knows exactly what's up, but somehow hopes the answer will be different.

Lilina looks down at the floor. "Do you think Mommy will visit soon?"

"Er…" Hector doesn't want to lie. "I'm sure she'll visit when she gets a chance. You know, when she doesn't have work."

Lilina fidgets with the hem of her blouse. "Mommy has lots of work…"

"Don't worry!" says Florina quickly. "We're bringing you pizza tonight, remember? That will be fun. And we can send your mommy pictures of it. Right, Hector?"

"Right!" says Hector, quickly taking the opportunity. "School's exciting, too. So there's gonna be lots of fun today. Tons."

Lilina nods, but she still doesn't seem quite as bright as she did a few minutes ago. An awkward silence hangs heavy in the kitchen, fizzling out the excited air.

Farina's doing her best, Hector knows. She's a good person. She loves Lilina. But she doesn't love being tied down, or feeling in debt, or depending on other people. Which is why she's the one picking out this fancy school and insisting on paying the tuition herself, despite the fact that Hector can easily chip in or even cover the whole thing. Farina needs to be independent, and making money. Even if it means spending almost all her time at her high-powered, jet-setting job, and only visiting her daughter maybe once or twice a year.

It's complicated. For the sake of the delicate co-parenting balance, it's a topic Hector has long since stopped broaching.

Lyn sighs, checking her watch. "I gotta get to work. Good luck on your first day, Lili! Have lots of fun. I'll see you for pizza tonight!"

"Yeah!" Lilina's eyes have brightened, and she pumps her fist as Lyn ruffles her hair. "Pizza!"

"And _ you _behave," Lyn adds to Hector as she slings her bag over her shoulder.

"Hey," Hector grumbles halfheartedly, but Lyn only laughs, leaning down to kiss Florina and then darting out the door.

"I've got to get to the shop, too." Florina gathers up her things. "I've got five bikes to work on today, plus walk-ins. And isn't it time for you to leave?"

"Is it?" Hector glances up at the microwave clock. "It is. Okay, come on, little genius. Let's get going."

"Right!" Lilina holds up her arms as he slips her backpack straps over them. "Let's get going! To school!"

"Don't worry, it'll be an adventure," says Hector, trying to comfort himself more than her. "Just a big adventure."

\---

For the ten-minute drive to Reglay Academy, Hector runs over the mental itinerary - breakfast, check. Backpack, check. Daughter, check (humming in the backseat and drumming her fingers on the window, which is a relief - she's excited enough to not be too disappointed about Farina not making it.) And Matthew in the front seat, of course, because the idea of Hector or Lilina going _ anywhere _ without at least one guard is enough to make Oswin turn purple. It's frustrating, but Hector can't really blame him for that, especially after what happened with Leila. At least Matthew's agreed to wait in the car - the academy has security of its own, after all, stringent enough to _ just barely _ reach Oswin's high standards. Farina called the school about it.

Really, all Hector knows about the Academy comes from Farina, in piles of brochures and forwarded emails. Farina's been researching schools since before Lilina even started kindergarten, and finally narrowed it down to Reglay. Apparently the headmaster and his wife, the deputy headmistress, are former university professors, with so many education credentials between them that Hector's head spun just trying to scroll through them all on the website. Most of the other teachers aren't quite so renowned, but still have extensive backgrounds, and well over half of them had "Ph.D." after their names.

Hector barely finished high school. Sure, there were extenuating circumstances and all, but he can't help feeling a little intimidated by the whole thing. Lilina's way smarter than he ever was, though. She'll fit in great.

It's also kind of an _ unconventional _school, Farina warned him. It goes all the way from first grade to twelfth, although it still has a very small student body for such a huge grade range. And while the demographic is about half rich kids, the school offers free tuition for all employees' children and has a wide array of scholarships. Most of the teachers just go by their first names and a title, and there's only about two of them per grade because the class size is so small. The headmaster himself apparently will pop into random classes and teach lessons, because he "gets bored otherwise." The website put a lot of emphasis on modern thinking and tolerance.

It sounds pretty nice, at least on paper. Definitely different from old Lycia High, anyway.

All too soon, Hector's pulling up to the tall, shimmering white-brick building, standing like a beacon in the heart of a residential neighborhood. The gate buzzes him through, and Lilina gasps as she sees the forested grounds and the rippling flags overhead. "Wow! It's like a castle!"

_ Not really, _Hector thinks as he coasts around looking for a parking space - the building's about the size of his house growing up - but maybe to a six-year-old, a castle isn't too far off.

"Farina knows how to find 'em," Matthew mutters. "You sure you don't want me coming in with you?"

"It'll be fine," Hector tells him as he parks. "Besides, it's not like you'll be coming with her every day." Not that it isn't tempting to send him - but Hector spent enough of his teens with Oswin following him around to know that he doesn't want that life for his daughter. "I'll text you if anything comes up."

Matthew nods. "I'll be on alert. Good luck, young mistress - and you too, young master."

"Don't call me that," says Hector halfheartedly as Lilina hops out of the minivan alongside him. "See you later."

Lilina takes Hector's hand as they walk up to the school building. The doors are propped open, security guards nodding to the trickle of parents and students in navy uniform blazers flowing through. The main hall has a notice board, a security desk, and an assortment of art projects from previous students taped up along the walls.

"Wow," Lilina whispers, clinging to Hector's hand. "It's so big."

"Maybe you're just little," Hector teases as he fumbles in his pocket for ID.

"Daddy!"

Hector passes his card to the tall, blonde woman at the security desk, who glances down at it before passing it back with a smile. "The auditorium's down the hall and to your right. Have a good orientation."

"Thanks," Hector says, and then he and Lilina make their way to the auditorium, taking seats near the front row at Lilina's insistence. She's practically bouncing in her chair, eyes fixed on the podium on the stage. After another ten minutes or so, the lights dim. Lilina gasps and clutches Hector's arm, trembling - with excitement, he knows, but he pats her hair anyway.

"Greetings, everyone!" A man walks up to the podium. "I am Headmaster Pent Reglay, and I thank you for coming to this year's class orientation!"

There's a smattering of applause. Lilina claps eagerly.

"This is the deputy headmistress, and my lovely wife, Louise." Pent waves a hand towards a smiling woman standing beside him. "We are so delighted to see all these new faces this year! I'm certain this will be a time of learning and growth for everyone!"

"Reglay Academy was founded on certain core values," says Louise. "A drive for learning, an ambition to achieve, and the belief that every student has the potential for greatness. It is our joy and honor to be the ones helping you and your families find and nurture your own greatness."

"Our standards for education are high, and we hope to provide each and every one of you with a fulfilling and enlightening experience," Pent continues. "Even our own children attend Reglay Academy, and it is not only for them, but for every child who comes through these doors, that we attempt to come as close to perfection as we possibly can…"

The speech goes on a bit, and Hector has to admit he ends up losing the plot about halfway through. Lilina's on the edge of her seat, eyes big as she struggles to understand every word.

"Now - I will occupy your time no longer." Pent claps his hands together. "We will now have our open house - if you are uncertain which classrooms to go to, they are posted on the board outside. New first graders will be in rooms 1001 and 1002, and the elective classrooms - music, gym, and such - are in the ground-floor back hallway. The library and cafeteria are off the entrance foyer. If you need assistance, please do ask any of our employees, and they will be happy to help you. Was there anything else, Louise?"

"One more thing," Louise answers him. "Our head of security is currently in the process of printing keycards for all students and their guardians. You will need those in order to enter the school without being buzzed in, so please make sure to pick yours up from the front desk before you depart. That is all!"

"Please enjoy orientation." Pent waves. "Welcome to Reglay Academy!"

A murmur of noise fills the auditorium as people get to their feet. Lilina bounces upright immediately. "Come on, Daddy, come on! We have to go see everything!"

"The school's not going anywhere, firecracker," says Hector as she drags him back down the aisle. "Besides, there's a lot of people here - "

"Room 1001 and 1002!" Lilina says, not listening. "That's where the first-graders go, like me! We have to go find them, Daddy!"

"Right, right…" Hector lets her tug him down the hall. "And you want to see the library and everything too, right?"

"Yes! But classrooms first!" Lilina dashes around the corner, where she promptly trips over the feet of the person standing there and tumbles to the ground. Hector winces, but Lilina seems barely deterred. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's no trouble," says Lilina's victim as they bend down to help her to her feet. They're wearing blue scrubs and have long blonde hair. "Where are you going in such a rush?"

"The classroom!" Lilina dusts off her skirt. "I wanna see it!"

"Eager to get started here, are we?"

"She sure is. Do you work here, er…" Hector looks at their nametag. "Lucius?"

"I do." Lucius smiles. "And I'm a man. You were wondering, weren't you?"

"No," Hector lies. "Lilina, stay put. The first-grade rooms are on the first floor, right?"

"Yes, the staircase is just that way." Lucius points around a corner. "So you're in first grade, Lilina? So is my son. I suppose you'll be having classes together."

Lilina's still quivering with barely-contained excitement, but good manners (Hector mentally pats himself on the back) keep her from racing off to the stairs. "Are you a teacher here, Mr. Lucius?"

"No, I'm the school nurse." Lucius points to his scrubs. "That door right there is my office. It will be my job to help if you get hurt."

"This one's pretty low-maintenance," says Hector, nudging Lilina. "When she isn't running people over in the hall, that is."

Lilina pouts. "Daddy!"

Lucius laughs. "I'm glad to hear it. It's nice to meet you, Lilina."

"Well, we won't keep you any longer," says Hector. "Come on, kiddo."

"Coming!" Lilina bounces to the staircase, Hector on her heels. "I want to see the classroom!"

"Hey, stick close." The hallway's starting to fill up, crowded with parents and jabbering kids, and Hector has to squeeze between a tight knot of giggling teenagers to reach the staircase. "Lilina? Are you listening?"

She's already a bob of red ribbon, navy uniform, and blue hair between countless legs, streaking up the stairs, and Hector has to take them two at a time to keep up. "I mean it, Lilina!"

"I'm listening, Daddy!" That, Hector knows from experience, means she isn't. "Come _on_, Daddy! You're so slow!"

"I can't duck under people's legs, firecracker," Hector reminds her, panting as he wiggles past another group and emerges in the upper hall. Lilina's already halfway down it. "Take pity on your old - "

He nearly collides head-on with someone stepping out of a classroom, and only manages to keep from falling by grabbing onto the nearby lockers.

"Sorry," Hector stammers, feeling like a bit of an idiot for doing the same thing his six-year-old did minutes ago.

The tall, broad-shouldered man only nods and continues down the hall. There's a little girl with short brown hair tucked under his arm. His wife waves to Hector before following.

Recovering from his wounded pride, Hector twists around. "Lilina?"

He looks up and down the hall. No sign of a red ribbon anywhere in the sea of navy.

_Okay,_ Hector tells himself, _don't panic._ She's probably just a few yards away. There's lots of people here, and she's little. She must've gotten swept up in the crowd.

There's still a clamor of fear in his mind as he shoves through the sea of people. "Lilina? Hey, Lilina!"

No tiny face peeks out between the adult legs. Hector picks up in speed, poking his head into every classroom he passes, but there's no blue hair, no red ribbons.

"Lilina?" Hector swallows, surprised by how small his voice sounds. "Sweetie, this isn't funny."

Hector thinks of the busy roads outside, a mere parking lot away, and his heart clenches up in his throat. But no, there's lots of people between him and the school's front door, and even more between the door and the gate, including security officers. Nobody would let a six-year-old wander out unsupervised. Besides, Lilina knows better than that. She always holds his hand crossing the street. She certainly wouldn't leave the building alone. And this is a school. It's safe. Right? Right.

None of those thoughts particularly comfort him. Gods, he knew he would fuck this up eventually - 

As he races down the hall, he hears a familiar giggle from the room up ahead.

Hector picks up speed, practically ripping the door open. The teacher looks up in surprise, but Hector only has eyes for the two small figures bent over a book in the corner - one of whom looks up at the sight of him, beams, and calls "Daddy!"

"Lilina!" Relief makes Hector's legs feel like jelly as he staggers across the room towards her. "Where did you go? You scared the he - the _ heck _out of me, kiddo."

Lilina holds out her arms, and he scoops her up. "I looked away, and then I couldn't find you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," says Hector quickly, petting her hair. "What matters is you're safe."

"I was scared," Lilina continues. "But then Roy found me, and he took me here. It's his daddy's room. He said his daddy could find you."

Hector looks down at the other kid, who is also wearing the Reglay Academy uniform. He has bright red hair, and looks vaguely familiar, though Hector can't put his finger on why. "Is this Roy?"

The boy nods. "Nice to meet you!"

"Thank you for helping Lilina, Roy," says Hector. "And - " He frowns as Lilina's words catch up with him. "Wait. His daddy's room?"

"I'm glad you found us," comes a voice from behind him. "I was just trying to get a call through to the office, but I think they're all out at the orientation."

Hector turns around, and his next words die in his throat.

The man facing him has hair as red as the boy's, and gentle blue eyes, and he looks - familiar. Too familiar.

Hector swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. "Eliwood?"

"Is that - " The man blinks. "Hector?"

"Yeah." Hector rubs his free hand through his hair. "Um. Hi."

"My goodness." Eliwood smiles faintly. He's thinner, taller, his face more lined than Hector remembers it, but the smile is the same. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Sure...sure has."

"The beard's new."

Hector's free hand goes to his chin. "Yeah, uh. Thought I'd try it."

"I like it. Very mature."

"Oh," Hector sputters. "Really?"

"This is my papa!" Roy pipes up, pointing to Eliwood. "He's a teacher and he's really, really good! So I took Lilina here so he could help find you, and then you found us!"

"That's right," says Eliwood, appearing to shake himself. "Hector, this is my son, Roy. He's six."

"You've met my daughter." Hector nods to Lilina. "Lilina. Also six. Er. Thanks for looking after her. She slipped away from me."

"It was no trouble, I assure you. We all lose track of them sometimes." Eliwood smiles. He's wearing a neat button-up and khakis, with a few pens in his shirt pocket - the very image of a teacher, Hector thinks faintly. "And she was welcome company."

"Well, that's good." Hector bounces Lilina slightly on his hip, trying to cover up his shaking hands. "She's a danger, this one. You gotta watch out."

Lilina puffs out her cheeks. "Daddy!"

Eliwood laughs, and for a second Hector feels like he's back in high school, hearing that laugh. "She seems so sweet, though."

"Oh, you'd better not fall for her act." Hector clucks his tongue, shaking his head. "There's claws underneath, I tell you."

Lilina rolls her eyes. "Stop being silly, Daddy. This is school. You gotta be _ serious_."

"That's right!" Roy pipes up. "It's important!"

Eliwood folds his arms, lifting one eyebrow, and Hector can't help looking - he isn't wearing a wedding ring. "That's right."

"Right, right. No more jokes." Hector sets Lilina down. "Wow, teaching, huh?"

"Yes, I teach first grade reading and history," says Eliwood. "My coworker Cecilia does math and science. You'll like her, Lilina - she's very nice." 

"Reading and history?" Hector asks, before he can stop himself. "You were always such a math nerd before."

Eliwood's cheeks go pink. "Well, Cecilia wanted to take math, and I didn't mind. She's an expert mathematician - has quite an impressive resume, actually. Sometimes I wonder why Pent hired me when he had her."

"I'm sure you're fine," Hector blurts, and then immediately feels like an idiot. Eliwood drops his eyes, staring at the floor.

"Daddy," says Lilina, clearly not noticing the suddenly awkward atmosphere, "Mr. Eliwood says I get to pick a desk to put all my stuff in. Which one should I pick?"

"Whichever one you want, firecracker," says Hector quickly, tearing his eyes away from Eliwood and turning to her. "Let's get you settled in, okay?"

It's stupid how he feels around Eliwood, Hector thinks as he helps Lilina line up her colored pencils, as other parents and children trickle into the classroom. It's stupid that his stomach is swooping, that he's stammering like a schoolboy and worrying if his hair is sticking up. It's been ten years. Hector should really have moved on by now. He _ has _moved on.

Eliwood's speaking with one of the other parents, a stern-faced, tall man whose green-haired daughter is hiding behind his legs. As Hector watches, Eliwood laughs at something, hiding his mouth behind his hand, and Hector's chest tightens.

But it doesn't matter. Eliwood's not his best friend, not anymore. He's just his daughter's teacher. Hector can be professional about this. It's nothing to worry about, even if just being in the same room as the man has Hector acting like he's seventeen again.

\---

Lyn and Florina come over to their house that night with takeout, as promised. Hector expects Lilina to babble all through dinner, but she's exhausted after the day's events, even pizza not enough to reinvigorate her. Florina volunteers to carry her to bed, leaving Lyn and Hector to clean up the kitchen.

"So," says Hector in an undertone as Florina and Lilina leave the room, "guess who Lilina's teacher is?"

"Uh…" Lyn picks at her pizza crust. "Who?"

"It's Eliwood. You know, from school."

"Oh, yeah." Lyn blinks. "I knew he'd gotten into teaching, but it didn't occur to me that he was at Reglay. We haven't talked in a bit. I guess Roy's probably going there too, then, huh?"

"Wait…" Hector stares at her. "You knew Eliwood? This whole time?"

"Look," Lyn sighs, "just because you ghosted him didn't mean he disappeared off the face of the earth. I was a bridesmaid at his wedding. I'm his son's godmother."

"But you're _ Lilina's _godmother!"

"I can have two godchildren." Lyn leans forward on her arms. She has a slightly patronizing expression. "I don't know what to tell you, Hector. Whenever I mentioned Eliwood, you changed the subject or clammed up. I took the hint, so I stopped talking about him. So did Florina."

"I…"

"Listen, it's your call, but he's your daughter's teacher, either way," says Lyn. "You can't go back to avoiding him. Besides...it's been ten years."

Hector can also hear what Lyn isn't saying. _ You're over him by now, right? _

"You mentioned his wedding…" Hector rubs one arm. "Um. Is he still married?"

Lyn lowers her eyes. "He's a widower. Ninian passed away...almost five years ago."

"What?"

"She was sick. It was bad. Having Roy made it worse. Look, it's not my story to tell." Lyn gets to her feet. "Talk to him if you want to know stuff like that. I'm not going to be your go-between."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's just that he - " Lyn closes her eyes. "You know what? No, he should tell you himself. You idiots should just talk to each other, instead of trying to use me as a bridge. We're not teenagers anymore."

"You're right," says Hector, chagrined. "Sorry, Lyn."

"Nah, don't be." Lyn sighs and stretches. "Long day at work, is all. Sounds like Lilina had fun."

"Yeah, she loves the teachers." Hector gets to his feet, gathering up the paper plates. "And the nurse, and the librarian, and everyone there, basically. She's at that age where school's still exciting, I guess."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts." Lyn balances the cardboard pizza box on one arm as she manhandles it into the overcrowded fridge. Hector really needs to clean it out, and mentally adds it to the never-ending list of random household chores he'll never bother doing. "Before long, you'll have a surly teenager on your hands."

Hector groans. "Please don't remind me."

Lyn laughs.

Florina comes back into the kitchen. "She's out like a light. Should we head home?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hector closes the trash can. "Thanks for all your help today. I think it helped take Lilina's mind off...well, you know."

"Yeah…" Florina's face falls slightly. "I'm sorry. I should talk to Farina, it's just - it's hard to talk to her."

"Farina's doing her best," says Hector, automatically.

"Mmm." Florina still looks a little downcast.

Lyn picks up her purse and pats Hector's shoulder. "Well, good job today. I'm glad it turned out all right. Just gotta do, what, two hundred more days?"

"That's not enough days," Hector moans. "Before I know it, she'll be in _ second _grade…"

"Yes, practically ready to drive." Lyn kisses his cheek. "Let me know if you guys need anything."

"Yeah, bye. Drive safe." Hector waves as they leave the apartment, then turns around to finish cleaning up the last of the dishes.

Really, the day had gone well. Hector only misplaced Lilina once, and only for, like, a few minutes. She had fun, and she liked the school. And everyone's still alive. So he can consider Operation First Grade: Day One to be a rousing success. Still, he hadn't expected to run into _ Eliwood_, of all people...

"Brooding, young master?"

"Gah!" Hector jumps, then glares at the man melting out of the shadows behind him. "What did I say about lurking, Matthew?"

"Can't say." Matthew shrugs. "You're frequently telling me not to do things. I never listen."

"You don't, do you." Hector sighs, running a hand through his hair. "We gotta work on that."

"I wanted to speak with you about tomorrow's meetings." Matthew rifles through a stack of folders in his arms. "Got a moment to spare?"

Hector groans. "Ugh. Don't remind me. How do you even know these things?"

"As your secretary-bodyguard, one might call it my literal business to know."

"You're sounding more like Oswin every day." Hector rubs his forehead with his knuckles. "Fine, brief me. But keep it _ brief_, okay?"

"I always try to." Matthew spreads the pile of documents across the kitchen table. "But I'm afraid a certain old friend's causing trouble."

The words "old friend" make Hector think of Eliwood, but he quickly returns to the present moment. "Zephiel again?"

"Yes." Matthew rolls his eyes. "Zephiel again."

"And here I thought we were doing so well. A whole month without him having a snit."

"I've reset the counter."

The next few hours of finances, diplomacy, and the quibbling of obnoxious rich men largely manage to drive thoughts of Eliwood from Hector's mind. Still, there's still a few, lingering threads in the back of his head that can't seem to stop playing that gentle laugh on repeat.

\---

Dropping Lilina off at her first real day of all-day, big-kid school kind of makes Hector feel like he's ripping his own heart out with bare fingers. Still, he manages a brave grin as he watches the little navy-uniformed figure march through the double doors, waving to all the security guards.

("Try not to cry too much, okay?" Serra hums next to him. "I don't have spare tissues."

"Shut up," Hector tells her, maturely.)

Work drags, and it usually drags on meeting days, but today it feels like the clock is moving backwards half the time. Still, people have grievances with the Ostia & Co. CEO. A lot of them. And Hector can't keep track of most of them, but Zephiel stands out, glaring at Hector like he'd personally killed his whole family and blathering on about why, for some reason, Eckesachs Inc. needed an obscene amount of money and resources Hector doesn't even have to give. Hector can't even remember what he says just to get the man out of his office, but whatever it is, it gets him another of those dark glares and a promise that his lawyers would be in touch. A promise Zephiel rarely actually keeps, probably because most lawyers would laugh him right out of the office with his rambles about the darkness of humanity. Particularly because Hector's pretty sure the man's the center of about a dozen ethics violations, or worse.

Hector tries to have a little patience with the man. Zephiel's a few years younger than Hector, having inherited the company from his father, who had _ also _ been a piece of work, but at least hadn't felt the need to be one in Hector's face all the time. And Hector knows plenty about suddenly getting thrown headfirst into the family business. Still, Zephiel is a miserable person to deal with, and pretty much everyone who's ever met him agrees. Creepy, too. Those eyes are so _ cold_.

It's a relief when the clock finally strikes three and Hector heads out to pick up Lilina. He doesn't work the full day, not since she was born, instead hiring other people to do as much of his job as possible and using most of the salary he'd be getting to pay them. It doesn't matter, and he doesn't need the money, anyway - thanks to Uther, Hector doesn't have to make a lot to still know Lilina will probably never want for anything she really needs. Hector's already taken his own unused college fund and set it aside for Lilina to use one day. Gods know she'll probably do something better with it.

The little genius in question is all smiles when Hector picks her up in the carpool lane, babbling endlessly from the moment she gets in the car, all the way home, peppering Hector with anecdotes as he makes dinner and then continuing to regale him when they sit down to eat.

"Ms. Cecilia says we're gonna learn how to do _ science,_" Lilina says the word "science" like it's some kind of secret, mystical art. (Well, Hector himself flunked junior physics class, so he figures it kind of is.) "Mr. Canas gave me my own library card, and I got to write my name on it! And Coach Echidna taught us how to do jumping jacks that go _ really _high. Mr. Elffin is gonna teach us to play the recorder, too."

"Sounds like a busy day."

"It was! But it was fun. And Mr. Eliwood says I'm one of the best readers he's ever seen!" Lilina bounces in her seat. "I could read all the words he wrote on the board, every single one! They weren't even that hard."

Hector's proud that the stab in his heart doesn't show on his face. "That's great! I knew you'd like it there."

"Uh huh." Lilina's barely touched her dinner, too busy talking to bother with food. "We're gonna read lots and lots of books together, Mr. Eliwood says. He also says I should do lots of reading at home. So we have to, okay, Daddy? It's _ homework_. Like big kids have."

"We do plenty of reading," says Hector, affronted. _ I can go on parenting blogs, too. _"Eat your dinner, okay, firecracker?"

"Mmm…" Lilina picks up her fork but immediately forgets about it. "I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow, Daddy."

"Well, that's good, since you've got another twelve years of it."

Serra snickers in the corner.

"I drew a picture to put on the door," Lilina continues. "We're gonna draw more pictures for parent con...confer…"

"Conferences?"

"Yeah, that. In two weeks. Don't forget, okay, Daddy? Mr. Eliwood's gonna send a letter home. You're gonna meet him and Ms. Cecilia to talk about me."

"I won't forget." Hector can't help the vague flurry of nerves at the idea of talking to Eliwood without Lilina there as a buffer. _ Silly_, he scolds himself. "Now, let's eat some food."

"Was work fun today, Daddy?"

"Sure," Hector lies. "But it was boring grown-up stuff. You shouldn't worry about it." _ You never will, if I have any say. _ "Tell me more about art class."

\---

For the next two weeks, Lilina continues to be all smiles about school. She's making friends, always describing a new playmate, and loves all her teachers. She loves the library, the gym, the art and music lessons, the cafeteria food. She even loves the security guards, and the janitor, and the headmaster.

Still, the most frequently discussed topic is Roy, Lilina's new Best Friend In The Whole Entire World, followed closely by Mr. Eliwood and Ms. Cecilia. To hear Lilina talk about it, both of her teachers are gods among men, endless fountains of knowledge and wisdom.

(Hector still remembers the time Eliwood got a black eye trying to pry a stray cat out of the gutter, but he elects not to mention that to his daughter.)

On the day of the parent-teacher conference, Hector leaves Lilina having a tea party with a solemn-faced Oswin and makes the drive back to Reglay Academy. The school looks different in the evening, with only a handful of cars parked outside. Hector hasn't been back to Lilina's classrooms since orientation day, but he still finds his way to Cecilia's room, knocking tentatively on the wooden door.

And okay, maybe Hector spent more time on his hair than he has since Lyn's wedding, and maybe he changed his shirt twice and bothered with cologne, but it is not for _ any _reason other then trying to look like a responsible, adult parent for his daughter's teachers. Absolutely no other reason.

"Come in!" Cecilia pulls the door open, beaming. She's a little younger than Hector himself, with long green hair and warm eyes, and her handshake is firm. "Lilina's father - Hector, right?"

"Right," says Hector, trying to smile back. "Nice to meet you. Er, again."

"Thank you for coming," comes another voice from behind Cecilia, and Hector's stomach _ barely _swoops at the sight of red hair. "We appreciate it."

"Well, I was invited, wasn't I?" Hector looks around the small classroom, at the neat little rows of desks and the bulletin board of crayon drawings. Apparently, the word of the day is "trapezoid."

"Did, er…" Eliwood looks a little nervous. "Did Lilina's mother receive the invitation?"

"She...couldn't make it," says Hector, trying to look more nonchalant than he feels. "I sent her an email, but she said she couldn't get time off work."

"Ah. Well, don't worry about it. So long as you're here." Eliwood gestures to one of the desks. "Take a seat, please." 

"Um." Hector looks down. The desk isn't tiny, and would probably fit most adults, but it's _definitely_ not sized for someone over six feet tall. The plastic chair is worse. Hector would have to snap his legs in half to fit.

Eliwood looks too, and blushes slightly. "Ah. I...suppose that won't work, will it?"

"He can have my desk chair," Cecilia offers, tugging a wheeled swivel chair out from behind her desk and pushing it in Hector's direction. "I don't mind the small seat."

"Thanks." Hector takes the chair. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. We had a similar issue with Fir's father, and Dorothy's too." Cecilia sits down at one of the desks, and Eliwood takes the one beside her. He has a manila folder in his hands, with _ Lilina Ostia _ written on the tab in sharpie, and the sight makes Hector inexplicably nervous.

Eliwood apparently sees his expression change. "Don't worry. We've got nothing to complain about regarding Lilina. In fact, far from it - she's been a joy to have so far."

"Really?"

"Yes - she's kind and courteous. Waits her turn, stands nicely in line, shares without asking - honestly, I don't think I've had to say a word to reprimand her." Eliwood looks over at Cecilia. "Have you?"

Cecilia shakes her head. "She's been wonderful. I think she's befriended all her classmates, even the shyest ones, and several teachers, too. She greets all the security guards and kitchen staff by name, actually!"

"You must have taught her well," says Eliwood. "Her manners are exceptional."

"Oh, well…" Hector feels his face heat, but his chest is swelling. "She's a good kid."

"And it's not quite as important, really," Cecilia adds, "but she's a gifted student, as well." She passes a paper across the desk towards Hector, who picks it up. It's a math test, with a perfect score and a sparkly smiley-face sticker in the corner. "This was a pretest. The material in it is intended for a rising second grader."

"Wow," says Hector, and then pauses. "Wait, rising _ second _grade?"

"Precisely," says Cecilia. "I wanted to see how aware the students were about the subjects we're going to cover this year. I don't even hand these tests back - it's just for my own reference. No child scored above a forty, which is what I was expecting...but then there was your daughter."

Hector stares at his daughter's neatly penciled answers. "Woah."

"That was my reaction, too." Cecilia leans across the desk. "Hector, your daughter is incredibly gifted."

"In math, of all things," Hector mumbles. "That never was my strong suit."

There's a clap of laughter, and Cecilia and Hector both startle, turning. Eliwood turns as red as his hair, covering his mouth with one hand. "It's just - sorry. That...seems like an understatement to me."

"Hey," says Hector. "I'd've gotten a better grade if I didn't sleep through the classes."

"Maybe," says Eliwood. "But you did, didn't you?"

Cecilia clears her throat.

"Sorry," says Hector quickly, turning back to her. "What were you saying?"

Cecilia looks a little confused, but she's still smiling. "I wanted to know if Lilina would be interested in math tutoring after school. It would be for an hour or so, a few times a week. Not to help her catch up...but to help her excel. I'm concerned she'll be bored with the traditional coursework, and she seems to have such a passion for the topic that it would be a shame to hold her back."

Hector rubs the back of his head. "I'll ask her, but if she wants to, I'm willing."

"Wonderful," says Cecilia. "I still have the tutoring slot from five to six available on Wednesdays and Fridays, if that works for you."

Hector nods. "Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot."

"It's no trouble. That's all for math. Eliwood, you have the reading list, don't you?"

"Yes, of course." Eliwood passes Hector a sheet of paper. "This is what we'll be reading this year - if there's any material you object to, or if you have any additional suggestions, please feel free to drop me a note. Lilina's reading skills are quite high, and she tells me you read a lot at home already?"

"Oh, yeah," says Hector. "She's been reading since she was three - I mean, I didn't teach her or anything, she just kind of...figured it out. But she loves books."

"My son did something similar," says Eliwood. "Children's minds are amazing, aren't they?"

"Sure are," says Hector. "I never know where she gets it all."

There's a few more Lilina-related topics of discussion, but it all can be summarized as: she's pretty great. Hector knew that, of course, but he can't help being pleased that the professionals agree.

Cecilia shakes Hector's hand one more time before getting to her feet and tidying Lilina's file away. "Thank you for coming, Hector. I look forward to continuing to have Lilina in my class this year."

"Pleasure's mine," says Hector. "I'll talk to her about the math lessons."

"Oh, there was something else I wanted to ask you, Hector," says Eliwood as they walk to the door, Cecilia setting up for the next parent behind them. "On a more personal note."

Hector's mind stutters and stops. "Something...personal?"

"Yes. Lilina and Roy have been getting along, haven't they? I wanted to talk to you about setting up a playdate. Roy's eager to have her over."

"Oh - oh, a playdate!" Hector forces his face into a smile. "Right, yeah. No, that sounds great. I'm sure Lilina would love that."

"Would this Saturday at three work for you?"

"Saturday at three? Yeah, sounds fine."

"Great." Eliwood scribbles something on a slip of paper and passes it to Hector. "My address - and my cell. Call if anything comes up."

Hector glances down at the address. "You're not living at Pherae Manor anymore?"

Eliwood's face seems to freeze slightly. "Oh - no. My mother and I sold it after my father passed."

_ Duh, idiot. _"Sorry," Hector stammers. "I mean - I didn't keep my parents' old place, either - "

"Oh, don't worry about it." Eliwood shrugs. "It was a long time ago. Anyway, will I see you on Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure! It's a date," says Hector, and then immediately scolds himself again for the phrasing, but Eliwood looks undeterred. "I'll uh. Let you know if anything comes up. But I'm sure Lilina will be excited."

"Wonderful." Eliwood opens the classroom door. "Well, I have more conferences, but I look forward to seeing you, Hector."

"Uh. You do?"

Eliwood looks a little confused. "Well, yes. I mean - "

"For the playdate. Right. Sorry." Hector pushes his hair up off his forehead. "I had a - long day at work."

Eliwood opens his mouth again, but then another duo of parents comes up to the door, and Hector takes the chance to make a somewhat hasty exit.

\---

"A playdate!" Lilina's voice is sing-song. "I'm _ so excited!" _

"So I heard," says Hector, raising an eyebrow at her in the rearview mirror. "All week long."

Lilina bounces in the carseat, humming. Hector shakes his head as he turns onto the cozy little suburb street that Eliwood now apparently lives on, eventually pulling up to a smart blue house with white trim.

Lilina claps her hands together. "Look at the pretty flowers!"

"Wow," says Hector, parking at the end of the driveway. The yard is a blanket of green leaves and tiny white blooms, neat and trimmed with little stone paths winding through. A few birds are perched at a jaunty feeder, there's a wooden picnic table, and the whole thing looks like a scene from one of Lilina's favorite princess movies. "Careful not to step on anything, okay?"

"I'll be careful!" Lilina pops out of her carseat the second Hector turns the engine off. "Let's go, let's go! I wanna ring the bell."

"I'll let you know if anything comes up," Hector tells Oswin in the passenger seat. "But I'd appreciate you waiting out here."

"Of course," Oswin intones. "I would hate to interfere with your storied social life, sir."

"That feels like a dig."

"Daddy!" Lilina calls from the driveway. "Come _ on!" _

"Okay, okay." Hector follows Lilina as she streaks ahead of him up to the porch. She presses the bell once before folding her arms behind her back and rocking eagerly on her heels. The door opens almost immediately to an equally excited, slightly shorter child.

"Lilina!" Roy exclaims. "You really came!"

"I did!" Lilina is practically vibrating now. "Hi, Roy!"

"Roy, what did we say about opening the door?" Eliwood sighs as he appears behind his son, pushing the door open wider. "Hello, Lilina. And Hector, too. It's lovely to have you."

"I looked out the window first," Roy pouts, then grabs Lilina's hand to pull her inside. "Come in, Lilina! I wanna show you my books!" Both children dart around Eliwood's legs and dash off inside.

"Okay, bye," Hector tells the empty air where they stood. "You're welcome for the taxi service."

Eliwood shakes his head, but he's smiling. "Feel free to come in too, Hector."

"Oh, sure. Thanks." Hector steps into the little foyer, Eliwood shutting the door behind him. "Er. Nice place. Thanks for having us."

"We're happy to have you," says Eliwood. He's dressed more casually than he is at school, in just a polo shirt and jeans, and for some reason the sight makes Hector even more flustered.

"You have a lovely home," says Hector automatically, some old training of Oswin's bubbling up in his anxiety. "Er."

"Thank you." Eliwood's smile is a little sad. "We've been living here since shortly after my father died - of course, now it's just me, Roy, and my mother." There's a lot unsaid in that sentence, and Hector's chest tightens at the thought of it.

He never could stand seeing Eliwood sad.

The silence stretches on, and Hector quickly tries to fill it. "So Eleanora lives here too?"

Eliwood starts, as if returned to the present. "Yes - actually, she wants to see you."

He beckons Hector into a living room, where a violet-haired woman is seated on the sofa, sewing. "Mother, Hector's here."

"Oh!" The woman clasps her hands together as she gets to her feet. "Hector, look at you! You've grown."

"Er - hi, Mrs. Pherae." Hector rubs the back of his head. "Nice to see you again."

"You should still call me Eleanora," Eliwood's mother scolds, planting her hands on her hips. 

"Yes, ma'am. Eleanora."

"Let me look at you," Eleanora continues, looking him up and down. "My, with the beard, you look so much like your father."

"Do I?" Hector shifts from foot to foot.

"The resemblance is uncanny." Eleanora smiles. "It's so lovely to see you well. It was such a shame when you and Eliwood stopped spending time together…"

Hector looks everywhere but at Eliwood.

"Well, that's enough of an old woman's rambling. I'll let you boys catch up." Eleanora pats Eliwood's shoulder and disappears down the hall.

Hector chances a glance at Eliwood, who looks a little downcast. They stare at each other for a long, awkward moment.

"I can go," Hector offers at last. "I mean, just because - if you don't want me around - "

"I thought it was you who didn't want me around," says Eliwood. "After all - well." He shakes his head. "That's in the past, isn't it?"

Hector looks at the floor.

"But you're welcome to stay. I admit, I'd like it if you did."

Hector looks back at him. "Really?"

"Really. I don't get out a lot anymore, except for work." Eliwood smiles feebly. "Lyn gives me a hard time about it."

Hector manages a short laugh. "She gives me a hard time about that, too. I tell her she'll understand if she ends up with a kid."

"That's what I told her, too, but she just shook her head at me." Eliwood sits down on the sofa. "She accuses me of being too much of a dad. But there's only so much time in the day."

Hector sits down next to him. "Exactly. I feel like Lilina barely learned to walk, and now we're in first grade. It's insane."

"It really is."

"So." Hector casts about for topics. "Teaching, huh?"

Eliwood looks a little surprised. "Oh, yes. I hadn't really expected it, but when I was in college, education caught my eye. Pent hired me a little over four years ago - shortly after my wife passed away, actually. It was very kind of him. Having a steady job helped me land on my feet."

"Oh." Hector shifts nervously on the couch. "I'm, uh...sorry about that. Your wife, I mean. Lyn told me about it." _ Very comforting of you, Hector. _

"Yes, it was...a difficult time." Eliwood's eyes flicker briefly to the floor and then back up again. "But we're all doing much better now. Roy's been blossoming in school, which is a relief. He became rather withdrawn for a while after his mother passed - he was so young he can hardly remember her, but it still affected him. His only real friend was our next-door neighbor's son."

"Really? He seems like such a bundle of energy now."

"It's been good for him to get out of the house more." Eliwood shifts on the sofa. "I'm sorry - can I get you some tea or anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. Not much of a tea person. Unless you want some."

Quiet falls again. Hector watches motes of dust dance through the light streaming in the front windows. Upstairs, he can hear the faint patter of small feet and giggling.

Ten years ago, he could say absolutely anything to this man. (Well, save for one thing. But Hector tries not to think about that.) And now they're struggling to even make small talk. There's a million barriers between them, built from all the things Hector didn't say ten years ago and all the things he should have said in the years since, and damn if he has any idea how to go about breaking those barriers down.

Hector used to know Eliwood better than anyone in the world, and now he's practically a stranger. And it's Hector's own fault, really, but that doesn't stop the hurting.

"Lilina still doing well at school?" Hector asks at last, falling back to the old standard. _ When in doubt, talk about the kids. _

"Yes, she's quite the reader." Eliwood folds his legs up on the sofa. "Always eager to start the day."

"I don't know where she gets it." Hector manages a smile he knows is feeble. "Definitely not from me."

"She's made friends with the entire class, too," Eliwood continues. "A regular social butterfly. I doubt she got that from you, either." There's a little mischief glinting in his eyes, the tiniest, familiar spark of light, and Hector's chest loosens somewhat at the sight.

"Yeah, well." Hector shrugs. "She's a great kid, what can I say?"

"You must be raising her well."

"I try."

Silence falls again.

"Gods," Hector grumbles, "what did I talk to people about before kids?"

Eliwood laughs. "I'm as lost as you."

"Lyn would tell me to loosen up."

"Lyn would tell me the same thing."

Their eyes meet for a moment, and then Eliwood blushes, looking down. "Anyway. I'm certain I must be boring you. All I can really talk about is work and Roy."

"Nah, I'm being pretty boring too." Hector shrugs. "But I could listen to you talk about anything."

The room freezes, and they stare at each other again. Hector hadn't meant to say it, and his heart is pounding fast enough that he can feel it in his throat, heavy and strong. Eliwood's eyes are wide. And that's it, Hector's ruined everything again, this time before it had even begun - 

Eliwood clears his throat. "Um. If - if you'd like to listen to me talk about work - then I don't mind. I mean, I'd like to. It's no trouble. Er - "

"Go ahead," says Hector quickly, trying to distract from his own blunder more than spare Eliwood. "How was it this week?"

Eliwood's face lights up when he talks about the kids, Hector notices, and not just his own. He's only been teaching at Reglay Academy for those last four years, and apparently worked at the local public elementary school before that - but _ had to take some time off, _ and Hector can read between the lines as to why, but doesn't comment. Still, Eliwood talks about both experiences like he was being given some kind of valuable gift - watching the kids grow is so rewarding, he says, and he loves the planning, the lessons, helping parents, even the grading ("Nerd," Hector snorts, but Eliwood only smiles.)

Hector doesn't have much to say, but he had been telling the truth earlier. He could listen to Eliwood talk about anything and everything. There's a certain charisma to Eliwood that Hector himself never had - the reason he was always so surrounded by friends back when they were in school. Really, teaching is perfect for Eliwood, and Hector's a little surprised he was ever surprised by it.

"So," Eliwood says at last, "you're still running Ostia & Co.?"

"Oh, yeah." Hector shrugs. "Took over after my brother died. Pulled back from most of the hands-on stuff when Lilina was born, though. I can't say I'm passionate about it, but it's a steady income for Lilina."

"It's a pretty big company," says Eliwood. "Even bigger than my father's was…"

"You sold that, I guess?"

Eliwood nods. "I couldn't face running it without him...and my mother wanted me to do what was best for me. Sold it to Eckesachs, actually."

Hector makes a face. "Don't talk about Zephiel. Him and his old man...ugh. Apple didn't fall far. Zephiel might be _ worse_."

"His sister's sweet, though," says Eliwood. "Guinivere? She's in high school at Reglay, and volunteers at the school after hours. I worry about her, actually. She never wants to go home."

"With a brother like that, who can blame her?"

"That's fair."

The sky starts to dim outside, and Hector glances quickly at the mantelpiece clock. "It's getting late. Guess we should head home to start dinner."

"Well, thank you for coming." Eliwood gets to his feet. "I'll go get the kids."

Upstairs, Eliwood opens the door to a blue-walled bedroom at the end of the hall. Lilina and Roy are sitting in the middle of a veritable pile of toys.

"We're playing school," Roy informs them. "Only we're both the teachers, 'cause we couldn't decide."

"Well, it's time for the bell to ring," says Eliwood. "Lilina needs to go home now."

There's a simultaneous _ aww, but _from both kids, but Eliwood shakes his head. "Come on. You'll see each other at real school on Monday."

Lilina sighs and gets to her feet. "I guess."

"Come on, Lilina," says Hector, taking her hand. "It's almost dinnertime. Say goodbye."

"Bye, Roy," says Lilina dismally. "Daddy, can we come over again next week?"

"We'll see." Hector walks her back to the front door, Eliwood and Roy following. "It'll depend on whether we have time. And it's rude to keep imposing on other people."

"Oh, it's not imposing," says Eliwood, just as Lilina says "Then they can come to our house!"

"We'll see," Hector repeats.

"Maybe next time we can play restaurant instead," says Roy brightly. "I have a toy stove!"

"That reminds me, actually - I'm just about to send out the signup sheet for the elementary school bake sale in a few weeks." Eliwood folds his arms. "It's for the first through fifth grade classes. Would you be interested in helping us out? Box mixes and store-bought goods are fine, too."

"Don't worry, I know how to bake," says Hector quickly.

"But only chocolate chip cookies," Lilina volunteers. "And that's all."

"Hey!" Hector pouts at her. "I can make sugar cookies too."

"Aunt Lyn says that's just chocolate chip cookies but you don't put the chips in."

Hector groans. "My secret's out."

"Cookies are fine," says Eliwood. "And Lilina, we have lots of different jobs for you to do, too. You can help sort, or you can help Ms. Cecilia count the money…"

"I want to help count!" Lilina says, bouncing.

"I'll make a note of it," Eliwood promises.

"And sign me up for cookies," Hector adds. "I've got the time."

"We appreciate it," says Eliwood as he opens the front door. "I'm afraid we might be a bit short-handed this year, since the class size is small."

"Thanks for coming, Lilina!" Roy calls as they start down the driveway. "It was fun!"

Lilina waves. "Thank you for having me!"

"Thank you for coming to play with Roy, Lilina," says Eliwood. "And it was...very nice to see you again, Hector."

Hector's too old to feel like he's walking on air, but he still does somehow, the entire drive home.

\---

_ Eliwood: _

_ Thanks again for signing up for the bake sale. I really do appreciate it. We're a bit stressed for volunteers. :) _

_ Hector: _

_ Don't worry about it. Lilina wouldn't have let me live it down if I said no, anyway. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Hector: _

_ She's obsessed with you and Cecilia. If I said no to a request from one of you, she'd kill me. Tiny teacher's pet. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ That's sweet. _

_ Hector: _

_ I think you've stolen my daughter. Next thing I know she'll be asking to live at the school. Practically does already. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Cecilia mentioned the math tutoring was going well. _

_ Hector: _

_ I swear I had to pry her off the door. Her little fingernail marks are probably still there if you look. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Haha! Well, we're flattered. _

_ Hector: _

_ She wants to do another playdate, too. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ So does Roy! I told him to at least wait a week. _

_ Hector: _

_ I told Lilina the same thing, and she told me it was a dumb rule. Don't know where she learned that. I'm blaming her aunt. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ I can't blame them. I'm looking forward to seeing you again, too :) _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Hector? _

_ Eliwood: _

_ You still there? _

_ Hector: _

_ Yeah, sorry. Just the kid. You know how it is. I'll talk to you later. _

\---

"So," says Lyn, almost nonchalantly as she sits on the sofa, painting Lilina's toenails, "Eliwood."

"I'm Hector," Hector tells her, looking up from his laptop. "Remember?"

Lyn rolls her eyes at him. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. What about him?"

"Playing dumb won't save you. Don't squirm, Lili, or I'll make a mess."

"It tickles," Lilina whines, but she sits firmly on her own hands, face contorted with effort.

"I'm not playing dumb," Hector insists. "And I'm working, so - "

"You're not working," Serra supplies behind him. "You've been staring at the same email for ten minutes."

"I _ was _working, before you all started distracting me."

"I _ mean_," Lyn cuts them both off as Serra opens her mouth again, "are you and Eliwood friends again?"

Lilina looks up, eyes widening. "Again?"

"Lyn," Hector hisses. "Leave it - "

"Why again?" Lilina sits up straighter. "Was Daddy friends with Mr. Eliwood?"

"A long time ago," says Hector quickly. "Before you were born. Don't worry about it."

"We all went to high school together," says Lyn, tongue between her teeth as she closes the bottle of nail polish. "Me, your daddy, Eliwood, and Aunt Florina, too."

"Oh," says Lilina, studying Lyn's handiwork with a frown. "But...how come they weren't friends anymore?"

"Well...no reason, really." Lyn's eyes dart briefly to Hector before a forced smile crosses her face. "There are times when people stop being friends, and it just happens. Not because anyone did anything wrong. People just grow apart sometimes."

Hector stares fixedly at his laptop screen.

"Roy and I aren't gonna grow apart," says Lilina firmly. "Roy's _ always _gonna be my friend. So's Wolt, and Lugh, and Wendy, and Raigh, and Chad, and Clarine, and Dorothy, and Shanna, and - "

"Great, great," says Hector quickly. "Weren't you gonna show Aunt Lyn that art project you brought home? The one with the macaroni?"

"Oh!" Lilina jumps off the couch. "You're right! I'll go get it now!" She streaks off down the hall.

Lyn sighs, leaning back on the sofa as she watches Lilina go. "You never answered me, Hector."

"I mean, we're not _ enemies_." Hector closes the laptop, giving up on work. "I'd say we're...friendly acquaintances? Our kids are friends. He's Lilina's teacher. That's it."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Why do you care?" 

The last words come out somewhat harsher than Hector intended, but Lyn doesn't flinch, just looks thoughtful. "I guess I just think it would be good for both of you. Being friends again. Having each other back in your lives."

"Good for us?"

"Both you and Eliwood pretty much never do anything but work and take care of your kids," says Lyn. Serra guffaws. "Besides...you two were practically inseparable back in the day. And you've both been through a lot. It'd be nice to see you two...do something for yourselves."

"Yeah, well." Hector snorts. "We'll see. He's pretty busy. So am I."

"That sounds like an excuse to me." Lyn's face softens. "Hector. What are you so afraid of?"

Hector leans back in his recliner, staring up at the ceiling. "You _ know _what I'm afraid of, Lyn."

"I really don't." Lyn drops her voice slightly. "I'm not saying you have to _ date _him, I'm just saying - "

"Here it is!" Lilina bursts back into the living room, macaroni sculpture held aloft, and Lyn only gives Hector one last, piercing glance before turning to face her.

\---

The bake sale is bustling by the time Hector and Lilina arrive in the school gymnasium, with various excited small figures and less-excited taller ones crossing the gym floor to set out trays of baked goods. The bleachers have been pushed back, and the polished wooden floor is filled with rows of plastic folding tables and an array of clearly hand-colored signs. 

"I made that one!" says Lilina brightly, pointing to a crayon drawing of a cupcake. "Roy said it was pretty."

"Sure is," says Hector. "It's an elephant, right?"

"_Daddy_. You're not funny."

"Ouch."

"Come on, come on, I see Mr. Eliwood!" Lilina grabs Hector's hand, dragging him across the squeaking floor. "Mr. Eliwood! Hi!"

Eliwood turns to face them just as they come to a stop outside the first-grade tables. "Hi, Lilina! And Hector. Thanks for making it."

"Hi, Lilina!" Roy parrots. "We're gonna sell the bakes!"

"Daddy baked something!" Lilina tugs on Hector's arm. "Like we promised."

Eliwood's lips quirk. "Chocolate chip cookies?"

Hector holds out his tupperware baggage. "I'll have you know they're snickerdoodles this time, thank you."

"You just put in cinnamon instead of chocolate chips," Lilina supplies. "I saw."

"My own daughter betrays me yet again."

"Well, they're welcome either way," says Eliwood, taking the box. "Lilina, do you want to introduce your father to everyone?"

"Okay!" says Lilina, tugging Hector over to where the children are folding labels. "This is my friend Sue! She's from Sacae like Aunt Lyn! And this is Chad whose daddy is the nurse, and this is Fir, and this is Lugh, and this is Raigh who looks like Lugh but acts more grumpy, and this is - "

"I've already lost track, sweetie," says Hector helplessly. A dozen pairs of judging six-year-old eyes meet his.

"And Clarine who acts mean sometimes but is really nice, and Dorothy, and Gwendolyn but I call her Wendy, and - "

"Lilina?" Cecilia calls, holding up a metal strongbox and calculator. One of the high school students is standing with her, a shy-looking girl with long blonde hair. "Weren't you going to come help me and Guinivere sort the change?"

Lilina's eyes brighten at the sight of her. "Oh! Coming, coming!" She drops Hector's hand and races over.

"She loves numbers so much." Hector shakes his head. "A shame upon the family line."

Eliwood raises an eyebrow, leaning back on one of the folding tables. "So you won't be helping with the money, then?"

"Gods, no." Hector shudders. "I'm more the manual labor type."

"That makes me somewhat concerned for Ostia & Co.'s future."

"That's why I hired accountants!" Hector rubs his hands together. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Well, if you could come over this way…" Eliwood leads Hector back behind the tables. There's only one other adult seated there, a man with dark red hair, who is lining up baked goods on trays with fastidious care. "This is Raven. I'm afraid he's the only other parent who was able to join us today. Raven, this is Hector, Lilina's father."

"Hi," Hector says.

Raven glares at Hector. At least, it might be a glare. Maybe his face is just like that. Either way, it's not particularly scary when the man's hands are full of lemon bars.

"Could you open those boxes and get the trays set up?" Eliwood continues. "I'll be out front, keeping an eye on the kids."

"Sure," says Hector, taking the folding chair next to Raven. "But it's probably not going to be the prettiest arrangement in the world, I warn you."

"I assumed so," says Eliwood, with a completely innocent expression. "But don't worry about it, Hector. It's an elementary school bake sale. The standards aren't high." He checks his watch. "The customers will start arriving in about fifteen minutes, so I'll go make sure everything's going smoothly."

"Got it. See ya." Hector opens the box of cookies. "So, uh, Raven. You come to bake sales often?"

Raven grunts. Hector figures that's the end of that conversation.

The next several minutes pass in relative quiet, the chattering of kids echoing off the gymnasium roof. Hector spends his time getting the treats lined up and out on the tables (Raven's lip had curled at the sight of Hector's rather lopsided rows of macaroons, but Hector thinks it's avant-garde.) Once the customers start arriving, everything sells fast, and as Hector keeps the trays filled, he watches Eliwood in his element - smiling and laughing even as he wrangles a dozen-odd children and a number of cranky, bored relatives, seamlessly keeping tempers from exploding _ and _ passing money over to Cecilia _ and _ wrapping up cookie boxes _ and _keeping Raigh out of the rice krispie treats without even breaking a sweat. 

Eliwood's always been good with people, in the way that Hector isn't. It's pretty amazing to watch, and that is the _ only _reason why Hector occasionally catches himself staring instead of restocking. Definitely the only reason.

Things wind down fairly quickly - after all, it is just a school bake sale, and after about an hour the flow of customers stops and everyone starts closing up shop. Eliwood allows every kid a single item of their choice from the leftover inventory ("I said _ one_, Raigh,") and Hector helps Raven get the rest wrapped up to be sent home to their originators. (There's only a few snickerdoodles left, much to Hector's great pride.) Parents start arriving to bring home their overtired charges, with Fir riding on her massive father's shoulders and Raigh and Lugh's (extremely short) mother carrying away a sugared-out kid in each arm.

"Your kid's Lilina?" Raven asks suddenly as he gets to his feet. It's the first thing he's said out loud for the entire day.

"Yes," says Hector, unsure.

"Hm." Raven's grunt sounds almost approving. "Chad likes her. Good kid."

"...Thanks. I think so too."

"Daddy!" Lilina pops up at Hector's side, tugging on his sleeve. "I invited Roy to my birthday party!"

"Isn't that a month away?" Hector asks.

"But you gotta be early!" Lilina swings on his arm. "In case there's _ prior arrangements! _ Mommy told me that."

"Did she, now." Hector raises an eyebrow. "I think she was talking about business arrangements, kiddo."

"Mommy says it's all the same. And I wanna have the _ whole _class for my birthday, okay?"

"The whole class." Hector has a sudden mental image of that scene. It's not like their apartment is especially small, but…

"Pretty please, Daddy?" Lilina's eyes are huge. "I really want to have all my friends there…"

"What did I say about the puppy-dog eyes?"

Lilina's lower lip trembles. _ "Please?" _

Hector groans, knowing the battle is a losing one. "Fine. All your friends."

"Yay!" Lilina claps her hands. "Thank you, Daddy! And we need Mommy to come too, and Aunt Lyn and Aunt Florina…Let's send the invitations tonight! I'll draw pictures for them!" She runs off again.

"Does that usually work for her?" Eliwood asks, walking up beside Hector. He has a half-asleep Roy resting on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately," Hector sighs. "Lucky for me, she doesn't use it much. Lyn calls me a pushover."

Eliwood laughs, shifting Roy gently in his arms. "Well, we're all looking forward to her birthday party, then."

"I probably _ will _have to send the invitations tonight, if I want everyone to come." Hector rubs his forehead. "Ugh. I'll get Lyn to help out, or something. And I should call Lilina's mother, too, and remind her to come…"

"Well, just let me know if you need help with anything," says Eliwood. "I'm happy to help a friend."

Hector feels his face heat, and thanks the gods he's not really a blusher. "Oh?"

"Yes?" Eliwood looks a little confused. "That's all right, isn't it?"

_ We're friends again? _ Hector wants to ask, or maybe _ You forgive me? _Or something else, something far worse.

But instead he just says "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I'm happy to help."

"I gotta go find wherever my kid ran off to," says Hector. "I'll, um. See you around."

"For the next playdate, maybe?" Eliwood smiles, and it's absolutely ridiculous how many things Hector would do for that smile. Maybe he is just a pushover.

"Yeah." Hector runs a hand through his hair. "For the next playdate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I have several relatives who went to small private schools growing up, so I mostly drew on that for inspiration. I went to an overcrowded public school though, so take everything with several grains of salt haha  
\- I made Dorcas and Natalie Dorothy's parents because I like that headcanon.


	2. winter

"And there's gonna be a cake!" Lilina gestures with paint-covered fingers. "And a piñata, and balloons - "

Hector's heard this spiel probably three dozen times by now, but Roy listens with rapturous attention as he and Lilina sit at Hector's newspaper-covered kitchen table. Autumn has turned to a wet early winter, and sleet pelts against the window.

"Your mama's coming, too?" Roy asks as he delicately globs more paint onto the paper between them. Apparently, it's a collaborative work of art, although even Hector, with all his bias in Lilina's favor, mostly just sees a vaguely brownish mess.

"Yeah," says Lilina, tongue poking out of her mouth as she continues her masterpiece. "Mommy works a lot, so she doesn't live here. But she always comes to see me on my birthday."

"I'd like to meet your mama," says Roy. "I bet she's nice." Unlike Lilina, he doesn't have a drop of paint on his person - maybe he has his father's meticulousness.

"She is! And funny. She always pulls coins out of my ear." Lilina looks up from the painting. "Do you...have a mommy, Roy?"

Across the room, Hector winces, hoping neither child sees.

"She died," says Roy, very matter-of-fact. "That means she's not here anymore, but as long as we think about her, she's always with us. That's what Papa says."

"Oh...I'm sorry," says Lilina. "My grandpa Hausen died. Well, he wasn't really _ my _grandpa, he was Aunt Lyn's grandpa, but he let me call him grandpa anyway. Aunt Lyn says he was old, and it was his time to go."

"My mama was sick," says Roy. "I was a baby, so I don't remember it. But...we're friends, so I bet I can show you my treasure." Roy reaches around his neck and pulls out a thin silver chain. There's a ring hanging from it, heavy and silver, set with a green stone. "This was Mama's. Her mama gave it to her and she gave it to me."

"It's really pretty," says Lilina, leaning across the table. 

"Don't get paint on it," says Hector quickly.

"I won't! I'm just looking."

"That's how I remember Mama," says Roy, tucking the ring away again. "With the treasure. Even if I only see her in pictures."

The doorbell rings, and Hector gets to his feet. "That's probably your dad, Roy."

"Already?" Roy pouts.

"Already. I guess he got those errands done." Hector opens the door. "Hey, Eliwood."

"Hello." Eliwood wipes his feet on the mat as he steps into the apartment. "Did you have fun, Roy?"

"Look what Lilina and me made!" Roy points to the blob.

"Oh," says Eliwood, without missing a beat, "that's lovely. Ready to head home?"

"I guess," Roy sighs. Lilina pouts.

"You'll see each other at school tomorrow, won't you?" Hector asks, trying not to think about doing the same thing twenty years ago. "Not so long."

"That's right," says Eliwood, taking Roy's hand. "So say goodbye for now, okay? And thank Hector and Lilina for having you."

"Right…" Roy sighs. "Bye, Lilina. Thank you for having me."

"We'll see you next week for Lilina's party," Eliwood adds. "Right?"

"My party!" Lilina cheers. "It'll be the best ever!"

"Gods, I have to start buying stuff," Hector groans, and Eliwood laughs.

\---

_ Farina: _

_ Sorry. Huge conference came up, my boss got food poisoning and couldn't make it. Asked me to fill in. Tell Lilina happy birthday from me. _

_ Hector: _

_ So you're not coming? _

_ Farina: _

_ This is an amazing opportunity. My chance to really get my foot in the door. _

_ Hector: _

_ Lilina was looking forward to seeing you. _

_ Farina: _

_ I sent the present ahead. It should've already gotten there. Gtg. I'll call later. _

\---

Lilina's much-anticipated seventh birthday comes on a bright, early Saturday morning. The birthday girl herself is vibrating with excitement, eating only a few spoonfuls of cereal before declaring herself done and darting into the living room with a box of balloons in hand.

"Come on, Daddy!" There's a clatter, the sound of small feet climbing onto the coffee table. "We have to be all decorated before the guests get here!"

"Soon," Hector grumbles, nursing his third cup of coffee. "Daddy needs more time to wake up."

Lilina huffs, and Hector can't help a snort at how Lyn-like she sounds. "It's already morning! We have to hurry!" 

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

When Hector shuffles into the living room, Lilina is struggling with a roll of tape. "The party needs to be perfect for everyone! All of my friends, and Roy, and Mr. Eliwood, and Aunt Florina, and Aunt Lyn, and Mommy…"

With those words, Hector suddenly gets his full awakening, like a rush of cold water. "I told you, sweetie. Mommy's not going to make it today."

Lilina's smile only briefly falters. "Oh, yeah…"

"But there's lots of people coming. And Mommy sent a present, remember?" Hector points to the wrapped box on the sideboard. "You can open it with the others, and it will be like she's really here." Gods, he's talking out of his ass. "And we'll call her tonight."

"Okay…" But Lilina looks a little deflated.

"Why don't we get those balloons blown up?" Hector suggests quickly, setting down his mug. "You can show me how to do it right."

"Right!" Lilina brightens. "Balloons!"

The next few hours are a rush of color and mess. Florina and Lyn arrive early, helping get streamers and balloons hung to Lilina's satisfaction. Hector manages to get the piñata mounted with only minimal disaster (despite Lyn's cocked eyebrow as he drops a few more dollars into the swear jar in the kitchen) and with snack tables stocked, games ready to go, and the brightly-colored banner hung, all that's left to do is wait for the guests. For the rush of people, both Matthew and Oswin are on duty today, standing solemn vigil in the hall, but even Oswin's stony face cracks in a smile when Lilina stands on tiptoe to rest a paper party hat on his head.

"Oh," says Florina, looking up as she fills the punch bowl, "was that - "

"The doorbell!" Lilina practically shrieks, and, paper party crown perched over her red ribbon, practically tackles Hector to get past him to the front door. "They're here!"

Hector manages to catch her by the back of the dress before she can unhook the latch. "What does Matthew say about stranger danger, kiddo?"

Lilina pouts. "But it's my _ birthday_."

"Rules are rules." Hector glances through the peephole and sees red hair. "Oh, it's Eliwood."

"Roy!" Lilina shoves the door open. "Hi!"

"Happy birthday, Lilina!" Roy crows at once, tossing his arms around her. "You're seven now! That's older than me!"

"Happy birthday," Eliwood echoes. "We aren't too early, are we?"

"Nah, come on in." Hector steps back, holding the door open. "Good to see you."

"Come see the party!" Lilina is bouncing up and down. "There's _ balloons!" _

"Balloons!" Roy chases Lilina down the hall to the living room.

"Well, she certainly seems cheerful," says Eliwood. "And how are you doing?"

"Seven years old." Hector shakes his head. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"Eleven more years until college."

_ "Ugh." _

"Hey, Eliwood." Lyn pokes her head out of the living room. "Come see our marvelous handiwork. Florina's good with streamers."

"Be right there, then." Eliwood pats Hector's arm, which makes his chest twist for some reason, before disappearing down the hall. The doorbell rings almost at once, and Hector opens the door again to the sight of Lucius and a shy-looking Chad.

"You have a beautiful home," says Lucius brightly. It's odd to see him out of scrubs. "Chad, say hello to Lilina's father."

Chad looks up nervously. "Uh. Hi."

"Chad!" Lilina appears behind Hector. "You're here! Come on, come on - " She grabs the boy's hand and tugs him back towards the living room.

"She's been really excited," Hector adds in an undertone as he leads Lucius down the hall. "So thanks for making it here."

"No, it was our pleasure," says Lucius, passing Hector a gift-wrapped box. "Raymond's at home with the little ones, but he sends his best wishes. And how are you?"

"Er, fine, I guess - " The doorbell rings again. "Scratch that. Be right back."

The trickle of guests quickly becomes a wave, but much to Hector's relief, everyone shows. The twins bicker over who gets to hand Lilina their present while their mother sighs, Sue bows solemnly and addresses Hector as "Mr. Ostia," Clarine drags along a protesting Dorothy, and there's general chaos in the atmosphere, but Lilina seems happily at the center of it all, so Hector supposes it's fine.

Party games largely go off without a hitch, too, although Wolt does accidentally pin the donkey's tail to a very peeved Raigh (Hector's relieved that he picked a set with stickers instead of real pins.) The piñata is a bit of a mess thanks to an overenthusiastic Gwendolyn, and Hector's going to be picking candy wrappers out of the couch cushions for months. Overall, things are going about how Hector expected them to (which is to say, they are chaotic, and slightly terrible.)

"This has been quite the party," Eliwood mentions during a quiet moment, as he and Hector find themselves cleaning up the piñata carnage together.

"I'm just trying to survive it," says Hector, prying a lollipop out of the carpet. "It's almost lunchtime. Maybe that'll keep them busy for a little while. At least the kids are mostly getting along."

"Florina and Shanna really seem to have hit it off, too," Eliwood comments, watching the former and latter deep in discussion. "Sounds like they have a lot in common."

"That's surprising," says Hector. "Florina didn't have a full conversation with me until Lilina was two - "

"Clarine!" Louise calls from behind them. "That isn't a toy!"

"Sounds like I need to go get a little girl down from the ceiling fan," says Hector. "Be right back."

Lunch is served with minimal fuss. The doorbell rings in the middle of it, sudden and harsh, and Hector looks up.

"It's Mommy!" Lilina crows immediately, abandoning her pizza and rushing down the hall. "I knew she'd come! She always comes!"

"I guess it must be Farina," says Florina, but she looks unsure.

"Yeah, but she didn't text me or anything…" Hector gets to his feet, frowning. "I'll go see."

Lilina's dancing back and forth in front of the door by the time Hector reaches it. And the woman staring there has deep blue eyes and is wearing a business suit. But her hair is lighter, and longer, although she has a gift-wrapped box in her arms.

"Oh…" Lilina's face falls slightly. "Aunt...Aunt Fiora?"

"Surprise!" Fiora kneels down to Lilina's level. "I thought I'd come see you for your special day."

Lilina looks over Fiora's shoulder. "It's...just you?"

"Yes…" Fiora looks confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought maybe Mommy was with you…"

Fiora's eyebrows lift. "She's not here?"

Lilina shakes her head. "Daddy said she wasn't coming, but I thought...I thought it was a surprise, and she'd come later…"

Hector crouches down too. "I'm sorry. She's not here, but - but we're still having this party, and Aunt Fiora's here! Isn't that nice?"

"Right!" Fiora chimes in quickly. "And I brought a present! I'll be in town for three whole days, too! Won't that be fun?"

"So Mommy's really not coming?" Lilina mumbles, twirling her ribbon around one finger. "She always comes for my birthday…" There are tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well, Mommy's really busy." Hector forces a smile onto his face, even though the sight of his daughter's downcast one is enough to make him want to cry too. "I'm sure she'll call tonight. And she'll come visit soon."

"When?" Lilina demands.

"...Soon," Hector repeats lamely. "But she sent the present, didn't she? And Aunt Fiora brought one, too - "

"I don't want presents!" Lilina scrubs at her eyes. "I want _ Mommy_."

Well, _ shit_. Hector's been trying to delay this meltdown for months, but of course he could only suppress it for so long. He looks frantically at Fiora, who looks at a loss as she wraps an arm around Lilina's shoulders.

"Lilina?" Roy comes trotting down the hall. "Where'd you go?"

Lilina stiffens in Fiora's arms.

"Are you crying?" Roy stops behind her. "What's wrong?"

Lilina sniffles, wiping her eyes as she turns to face Roy, and to Hector's amazement, she smiles. "Noth...nothing. It's my birthday. I'm happy."

"You don't have to pretend to be happy," says Roy seriously, reaching out and taking her hands. "My papa says, if you feel sad, you can be sad. It's okay."

"But it's my birthday," Lilina whispers. "I'm supposed to be happy on my birthday…"

"Says who?" Roy shakes his head. "You can have a sad birthday instead. My papa says it's okay to feel however you really feel, instead of pretending. So if anyone gets mad that you're sad, then...then I'll make them stop!"

"I don't want to have a sad birthday." Lilina wipes her eyes again. "But...thanks, Roy." Her smile looks real this time. "You made me feel better."

"That's good!" Roy beams. "Do you want to go back to the party? Or do you want to stay out here?"

"Go back to the party," Lilina whispers. "I want to have...a fun birthday. Even without Mommy."

"You can tell her all about it later," says Fiora, rubbing Lilina's back. "I'm sure she'll call you tonight."

"Why don't we have cake?" Hector suggests, knowing his smile looks plastered-on. "Hand-selected from the finest grocery store!" (Hector's decorating skills have always been...subpar at best. He gave up five birthdays ago.)

"Yeah, cake!" Roy tugs at Lilina's hand. "Let's go!"

Lilina nods, and lets Roy pull her back down the hall. Fiora watches them go, frowning.

"Thanks for coming," Hector says, getting to his feet. "Sorry...I know that wasn't the reception you were hoping for."

"Don't worry about it." Fiora stands up, dusting off her slacks. "But...I didn't realize Farina wasn't here."

"Big business conference," says Hector. "Very important. Apparently."

"She worries about being poor," says Fiora quietly, still staring at where Lilina had been. "We didn't have much, growing up. It was a struggle putting food on the table sometimes. Farina's scared of returning to those days...and she wants to prevent Lilina from ever knowing them. And she's a wanderer. She struggles with commitment, with being tied down, with every moment she's not making as much money as she can. It's no excuse, I know...but…"

"She's your little sister," says Hector. "I get it."

"I appreciate you being patient with her," says Fiora. "I'll call her after the party." She sighs. "Let's go have that renowned grocery store cake now."

Lilina is appropriately distracted by cake and ice cream, blowing out all the candles in one go to thunderous applause. There's not another tear in sight for the rest of the day. Finally presents are opened, to commentary from the gathered crowd ("For my last birthday, Uncle Karel gave me a knife," says Fir. "Mommy took it away. And Daddy yelled."

"Um," says Hector. "That's...nice."

Fir nods solemnly. "Now he's not allowed to give me presents anymore."

"Great," says Hector, frantically motioning to Florina to bring over more presents. Bartre has his face in his hands.)

All in all, the party can only be called a success, but it's still a relief to Hector when the partygoers finally start saying their goodbyes. 

"Come back and play sometime!" Lilina cheerfully tells every child. "I'll have more parties!"

"No, you won't," Hector mumbles. Eliwood laughs.

But eventually, all the guests depart, until only Florina, Fiora, and Lyn remain. Roy and Eliwood also stay, the former going to "help Lilina put her presents away" (they're probably just going to play, but Hector figures he'll let them. It's Lilina's birthday, after all) and Eliwood helps Hector start cleaning up the disaster that is the living room.

"Thanks for helping with the cleanup," says Hector, peeling down the plastic banner. He can hear clatter from the kitchen as Florina and Lyn work on getting the leftovers stored and dishes washed.

"It's no trouble," says Eliwood. "My mother is abroad, and Roy and I don't have much else to do."

"Well, I appreciate it." Hector sighs as he stacks empty pizza boxes. "Want to bring home any leftover snacks? I don't think we've got the space for it."

"Oh, no thank you. But I appreciate it." Quiet falls in the rec room as they both try to clean up the residue left behind by the tornado of over-sugared elementary schoolers.

"There was something I was wondering," says Eliwood quietly as he straightens up.

"Ask away."

"I - this is probably too forward of me." Eliwood has that faint blush again, the kind that creeps down his neck. "But Roy told me about something that happened earlier, and I was wondering, um - about Lilina's mother?"

"Oh, yeah," says Hector, quickly tearing his eyes away from Eliwood's collar. "Yeah, she's in touch, but she doesn't come around much. Lilina's always with me."

"Ah." Eliwood fiddles his fingers together. "I - I assumed you weren't together anymore, I just wasn't certain, and I didn't want to say anything that might hurt Lilina's feelings."

"We were never together, exactly, I mean…" Hector trails off, trying not to meet Eliwood's eyes. "We met through work. Couple years after I left school. And we...hung out a bunch. Friends with benefits. You know."

Eliwood's eyebrows lift.

Hector rubs the back of his neck. "It wasn't really supposed to be a permanent thing, and then...well, Lilina happened. We agreed we'd do the whole parenting thing as friends. But Farina didn't want to be tied down, and she got offered a really good job that makes her travel a lot, so...she really only visits a couple of times a year."

"I see," says Eliwood. "I'm sorry. That sounds as though it was...difficult. Raising Lilina alone, I mean."

"Nah, I wasn't alone. Lyn and Florina helped, and Matthew and the rest of them…" Hector ties the trash bag shut. "I kind of learned as I went. Still pretty scared I'll mess her up."

"Well, she seems quite well-adjusted to me." Eliwood sits down on the sofa with a sigh, and Hector flops down beside him. "She was happy today, aside from the moment about her mother."

"Yeah...it was great of Fiora to make it, too." Hector stretches, leaning back on the sofa. "I'm glad Lilina had fun. I'm exhausted, though. Who knew a party could take this much out of you?"

"Well, that's parenting."

"Sure is." Hector rubs his eyes. "When she was potty-trained, I thought 'that's it, it'll all be smooth sailing from here.'"

Eliwood laughs. "Who on earth told you that?"

"Nobody." Hector shrugs. "I'm just taking shots in the dark. Which is why I'm amazed I haven't messed her up yet."

Eliwood's face has fallen slightly. "Hector…"

"Sometimes I wonder if Uther felt the same way," Hector mumbles. "And I was a way worse kid to raise than Lilina."

It's quiet in the living room. They can hear Lilina giggling down the hall.

"I heard about what happened to him," Eliwood says at last. "Your brother, I mean. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It's been more than ten years, after all." Hector shrugs one shoulder. "I was sorry to hear about your father, too. He was a good man."

"He was." Eliwood smiles, not quite reaching his eyes. "Always sticking his nose in things that didn't have anything to do with him...and that was why we lost him, in the end."

Hector frowns. "What d'you mean?"

"He went after Nergal."

"The drug lord?" Hector stares at him. "The one who caused all those disappearances?"

"Yes." Eliwood lowers his gaze. "My father...was his last victim. You probably heard of him on the news..."

"I did. But - not on the news."

"What do you mean?"

"Nergal…" Hector swallows, and glances towards the door to check. Oswin is out in the hall, and Matthew has gone home. "My brother was as much of a meddler as your dad. He had men tailing Nergal, trying to catch him. One of those men...she died a few weeks before Nergal was arrested. Body was left in her fiance's car. He thought she was sleeping at first."

Eliwood blanches.

"Her name was Leila," says Hector dully. "And my brother had just died, and I had taken over, and I hadn't stopped it, so - so I felt like it was my fault."

"So he's hurt both of us, then," says Eliwood quietly.

"I didn't know your father was involved, too. I didn't hear about anything like that - "

"Mother paid the press handsomely to keep it all quiet," says Eliwood. "She didn't want to have to face the media...and I can't blame her. Another reason we sold the house and business. But yes...Nergal was doing horrible things. My father was determined to shut him down. So he'd been doing research, and he learned...that Nergal had two children."

A horrible suspicion forms in Hector's gut.

"The elder child...attended our school. So my father was keeping an eye on her...on Ninian."

"Ninian was…"

Eliwood nods. "My father was worried about her, but he didn't have the evidence to catch Nergal yet. And he hadn't told me, either. Then Ninian stopped coming to school. I told my father about it, and then he disappeared too."

Hector watches Eliwood. He's pale, his hands folded tightly in his lap, like he's trying to hold himself together by the fingertips.

"I managed to get one of my father's men to tell me what had happened, and I chased my father to Nergal's house. It was stupid of me to go, but I...I was scared. I acted without thinking. I brought Marcus with me...our old bodyguard."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Ninian and Nils were locked in the house. Their father was going to sell them...for drug money." Eliwood's eyes go dark. "My father tried to protect them, and...from the street, I heard the gunshot. By the time I got there...it was too late. My father died in my arms."

"Eliwood…"

"Father had tackled Nergal as he died, and managed to knock the gun away. Ninian picked it up and aimed it at her father. Marcus took care of the rest." Eliwood's mouth is moving even as the rest of his face doesn't, like he's shedding a long-held burden. "Ninian apologized to me, afterwards...she thought it was her fault, for being too weak, for not telling me about her father, for not realizing what he was until it was too late. It wasn't her fault, not at all...but it took her years to believe me. Mother let Ninian and Nils come live with us, after that." Eliwood takes a deep breath, like he's coming out from underwater, and his face clears sightly. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to dump all that on you…"

"No, it's okay." Hector takes Eliwood's hand. He didn't mean to, and Eliwood shudders slightly at the contact, but doesn't pull away. "I could tell you wanted to talk about it."

Eliwood sits frozen for a moment, and then sighs, closing his eyes, and lets his head fall sideways onto Hector's shoulder. "You know, it's funny, but...I feel so comfortable with you. I always did, and I thought it would be different, now, since it's been so long, but...when I'm with you, I feel like I could talk about anything. You're so warm."

Hector manages an embarrassingly high-pitched, "Thanks." Eliwood only mumbles something in response. Hector hesitates a moment, but eventually tugs one arm free and rests it over Eliwood's shoulders.

It's warm. It's cozy. It's not like how they were as teenagers, but it's different, and new, and feels _ right, _ and Hector feels like he could sit that way forever. Eventually, Eliwood's breathing evens, and Hector tilts his head down slightly to check. Eliwood's asleep, eyelashes fluttering as he breathes.

"He overworks himself." Lyn is standing in the doorway, shaking her head. "You two look cute, though."

Hector makes a face at her.

"Anyway," Lyn whispers, "Fiora was suggesting taking the kids to dinner, but I think they're pretty full up on cake. We'll keep an eye on them. Let you two get some rest."

Hector gives her a thumbs-up, and she giggles before shutting the living room door.

When Eliwood wakes up half an hour later, he's redfaced with apologies. Hector reassures him, laughing the entire thing off as an overtired dad, but doesn't say what he wants to.

_ That was the most at peace I've felt in ten years. _

\---

_ Eliwood: _

_ How's the party recovery going? _

_ Hector: _

_ It's been a week, but the air still tastes like lollipops and I found popcorn in the TV's disk drive. I blame Raigh. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ So, the usual? _

_ Hector: _

_ Yes. I am never doing that again. Thanks again for helping out, though. Lilina's feeling better - her mother called, and that cheered her up. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ That's good. Roy was worried. _

_ Hector: _

_ He's a sweet kid. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Thanks! I think so too. _

_ Hector: _

_ He doesn't get that from his dad. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ :( _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Anyway, I feel like I'm always asking you for favors, but we have a field trip to the Barigan Science Institute next month, and we're looking for parent chaperones. _

_ Hector: _

_ Why always me? _

_ Eliwood: _

_ You've been an agreeable volunteer so far. Besides, I like spending time with you. _

_ Hector: _

_ You shouldn't play favorites. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ I don't have a favorite student. There's nothing wrong with having a favorite student's parent. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Plus, I sent a letter home, and nobody's volunteered. Raven's visiting his sister in Etruria that week, apparently. _

_ Hector: _

_ What day is it? _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Tuesday, the fifth. It'll be instead of regular classes. _

_ Hector: _

_ I'll see if I can get time off and let you know. _

_ Eliwood: _

_ Thanks! You're a lifesaver. Normally Cecilia and I would be able to handle it, but you've seen what happens when we get the whole group together. _

_ Hector: _

_ Gods, don't remind me. _

\---

"So, we remember the rules, right?" Eliwood stands at the front of the bus, clapping his hands together. "We stick with our buddies, we keep an eye on our teachers and we don't wander off alone. Yes,_ even if it's important_, you tell a teacher first, Clarine."

There's a general mumbling of assent from the first-graders.

"Good." Eliwood sits down next to Hector, who scoots closer to the window to make room for him. "We're ready to go whenever you are, Igrene."

The bus driver (also the school's head of security - Matthew had checked her qualifications and approved her to be sufficient protection for Hector and Lilina today) nods, and the bus rumbles away from Reglay Academy. The bus is filled with excited chatter, and Hector can hear Raigh and Lugh already arguing. In the back of the bus, Cecilia and Lilina are playing with a Rubik's cube. 

"So, science museum, huh?" Hector props an arm up on the window. "Should be interesting. I know Lilina's excited."

"We go every year," says Eliwood. "Our librarian's mother is the head researcher there, so she gives the school free tickets."

"That's nice." The bus bumps over a pothole as they trundle along. "The brochure said it was Ilian?"

"Yes, though they have a branch here in Lycia, and that's where we're headed." Eliwood glances over his shoulder. "Raigh, inside voice on the bus, please."

"The bus isn't inside!"

"There's a roof, isn't there?"

Raigh grumbles, but acquiesces.

Eliwood sits back in his seat. "Hector, there was...something I wanted to ask you."

"About the trip? Or Lilina?"

"No, actually…" Eliwood's jacket has a high collar, but Hector can still see him blushing behind it. All of Eliwood's emotions have always shown on his face. "Um...I was wondering...do you remember how we met?"

"Yeah, duh," says Hector, without thinking. "Don't you?"

"Yes - I just - " Eliwood clears his throat. "I wasn't sure if...if you did."

Hector snorts, peeling the glove off his left hand and holding it up to show the faint scar across his palm. "Of course I do. Remember how long I got grounded for it, too. Not my fault Uther had told me cutting hands and shaking them was 'how true men find their best friends,' or whatever nonsense it was."

"Nor is it his fault you didn't realize he was joking." Eliwood laughs. "Of course, I agreed to it too, so perhaps I was just as much the fool. I don't think I was punished, although my mother was very cross."

"I think my folks were mostly just mad about me talking you into joining me, even though your dad laughed it off." Hector sighs. "They wouldn't listen when I told them it was Uther's fault."

"So you remember the, er…'blood oath.'" Eliwood smiles self-deprecatingly as he traces the line across his own palm, a mirror to Hector's. "Do you...remember what we promised, that day?"

"'Course I do," says Hector. "To support each others' dreams...to protect each other...and to always stay together, no matter what. That was it, wasn't it?"

"It was." Eliwood sounds slightly sad all of a sudden. "It was."

Hector wonders why his face has fallen, and then realizes it in a rush, like someone poured cold water over him. 

_ Because Hector broke the promise. _

"H-hey," says Hector, eager to change the subject, "good thing the kids these days don't do that anymore, huh?"

"Kids didn't do that back in 'our day' either," says Eliwood, a smirk crossing his face. "You were just a strange child."

"Should a teacher really say something like that?"

"My professional opinion as an educator is that you were a strange child, Hector."

"I told you, it was Uther's fault!"

"Inside voice on the bus," Eliwood answers him brightly, and it's amazing how Hector can simultaneously want to give Eliwood anything he could possibly want and also sort of want to smack him.

Hector glares at him, with no real venom behind it. "Did you just bring me along to be your entertainment?"

Eliwood pats his leg. "Well, it was a side benefit."

Hector opens his mouth to respond, but the bus is pulling into a parking garage, and Igrene calls "We're here," over her shoulder.

"The science center!" Lilina gasps from the backseat. "I can't wait!"

"Stay in your seats until the bus has stopped, please!" Eliwood calls at once. "Wait until we're parked, and then we will be going inside in an _ orderly _fashion."

They meander inside in a line of twos, with Cecilia and Eliwood at either end and Hector walking alongside them. The Barigan Science Center is huge, with towering floors of exhibits describing every kind of science Hector can think of (and some he definitely can't.) It's not really the kiddy museum Hector was inspecting, and some of the kids are definitely bored, but Lilina and Roy are fascinated, reading every plaque and peppering Cecilia with questions. The head researcher is a slightly weird, creepy-looking old lady (though she seems to, for whatever reason, take a shine to Raigh) but her face lights up as she describes the dinosaur bones and dusty fossils that line the rooms.

"Did you know that there used to be dinosaurs in Lycia?" Lilina brandishes her brochure at Hector. "Look! They found bones really close to here, and there might even be more! They just gotta figure out where to dig."

"Are you going to be an archaeologist when you grow up, firecracker?" Hector asks.

"Maybe," says Lilina. "If I'm not too busy being a doctor, and an astronaut, and an artist, and a math teacher. And taking care of horses. And I'm gonna ride a motorcycle like Aunt Florina's."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard," says Hector.

There's a small group of rooms in the back of the building that seems to be aimed more at children, with interactive play areas and guidebooks at a lower reading level. There's a dinosaur dig, a bunch of simple machines, and a planetarium room with a light machine that sends an intricate map of constellations swirling over their heads.

"I have work to do now," says the head researcher. "You're all free to explore these rooms - and only these rooms, understand? No children are to leave the area unsupervised." She fixes Hector with a beady eye, like it's somehow his fault Chad and Shanna are speed demons.

"We understand," says Eliwood pleasantly. "Thank you for having us."

"Oy," Hector grumbles under his breath as the scientist gives them all one more glare (and, oddly, ruffles Raigh's hair) before leaving. "Guess she wants to get rid of us, huh?"

"She's very acclaimed, Dr. Niime," says Eliwood. "If not the most gifted with children. Raigh, the pickaxe is for digging, not hitting, and if I see that again it's getting taken away."

"Daddy!" Lilina calls. "Help me get the dino eggs!"

"Coming, coming." Hector kneels down next to her in the dinosaur pit. "Teach Daddy how to do this, okay?"

"Everyone knows how to dig, Daddy." Lilina rolls her eyes. "Here's your shovel."

"This is what I have been reduced to," Hector sighs. "Digging for eggs." Eliwood laughs at him.

Still, the class has fun, even if the pickaxe does ultimately have to be confiscated, and certain parties have to be told not to climb exhibits multiple times, and the whole thing starts to get a little grating after about an hour. Hector sits in the corner of the planetarium room, supervising as Lilina and Roy play with the projector, sending stars and planets spinning around the room in a chaotic dance.

"Enjoying the planetarium?" Eliwood asks, sitting down next to Hector. His face is dotted with stars.

"It's pretty neat," says Hector, shrugging. "Maybe not my thing, though. What about you?"

"I find the stars fascinating," says Eliwood. "It's hard to see these kinds of things, living in the city. I hear you can see more in Ilia and Sacae."

"Constellations and stuff, you mean?" Lilina and Roy seem to have lost interest in the projector, instead crouched around Lilina's brochure, and the stars overhead have stilled accordingly.

"Yes." Eliwood points. "Look - there's Saint Elimine. And Roland the Hero beside her. And that's, er...all I have."

Hector smirks. "A regular astronomer."

"I...don't know that many." Even in the dark of the room, Hector can still see Eliwood's blush. "And here I wanted to impress you."

Hector laughs. "Why would you want to impress me?"

"That's a silly thing to ask, isn't it?" Eliwood is still looking out at the universe, silhouetted by the shadow of the projector. His hair is filled with galaxies. "I've always wanted to impress you. Since the day I took your hand."

"Really?" Hector's mouth is suddenly dry. "Because I always thought it was the other way around."

"What do you mean?" Eliwood blinks, turning to face Hector. "You've always been the braver of us."

"That's not true." The words fall from Hector's mouth before he can stop them. "If I had even half your courage…"

Eliwood frowns. "What do you - "

"There you are." The projector turns off, and Cecilia leans in through the planetarium door. "It's noon. Time to go get lunch."

"Right, of course!" Eliwood turns away. "We'll be right along. Lilina, Roy, this way."

"Coming!" Roy hops to his feet and darts after Eliwood. Hector trails along behind them, Lilina at his side.

"Your face is kinda red, Daddy," Lilina comments. "Did you run a lot?"

"Yeah, sure," says Hector, wondering why it still feels like he's in space even with the projector off.

\---

"What was Daddy like when he was little?" Lilina asks Lyn one day. They're over at her and Florina's apartment, playing a board game at the kitchen table.

"I don't know," says Lyn. "I didn't meet him until we were teenagers, when I moved to Lycia. It's your move, Lili."

"'Kay." Lilina rolls the dice. "What was Daddy like as a teenager, then?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Florina asks.

"Dunno," says Lilina brightly, tapping her plastic piece along the board. "Just wondering."

"Well, he was a bit of a boor," says Lyn.

"Boor?"

"A rude person."

"I'm still in the room, you know," says Hector, taking the dice from Lilina. "And I protest."

"It's true! He was this huge, grumpy guy," Lyn tells Lilina. "And he was on the football team!"

"Football?" Lilina's eyes are huge. "Was he good?"

"He was very good, I have to admit," says Lyn. "And a lot of people thought he was cool because of that, even though he wasn't very friendly. But his grades were bad. He didn't apply himself to schoolwork. If Eliwood didn't help him he would've been failing every class."

"That's when he was friends with Mr. Eliwood?"

"Yes," says Florina, "they were like two peas in a pod."

Hector tries to ignore the conversation, but it's difficult when they're at the same table. And he doesn't want to hurt Lilina's feelings by asking Lyn to stop.

"The two of them were always together," Lyn continues. "They'd already been friends for about ten years by then. I met Eliwood first, and he introduced me to Hector. Even when they didn't have classes together, they were always meeting up in the halls or going over to each others' houses. It was funny, because they were so different. Eliwood wasn't very physically strong, but his grades were excellent."

"That's why he's a teacher now."

"Exactly. They were a great pair, though. Unstoppable together, because they covered each others' weaknesses with their own strengths."

"Like me and Roy?"

"Kind of. You and Roy are more alike than your daddy and Eliwood."

"What happened then?" Lilina asks. 

Lyn and Florina exchange a quick glance. Hector stares down at the game board. "Well, when your uncle died, your daddy had to leave school. So we didn't see much of each other after that."

"Really?"

"We talked a few more times, but we didn't meet again until you were in your mommy's tummy," says Lyn. "Because Florina is your mommy's sister."

"Mmm, I know that. But why weren't Daddy and Eliwood friends anymore?" 

"I told you before," says Lyn. "Sometimes friendships just end. It's a normal part of life."

Lilina sighs. "Grown-ups are complicated."

"Anyway," says Hector quickly, "it's your turn again."

Lilina rolls the dice again and gasps. "I win!"

"You always do." Hector gets to his feet. "Now let's start cleaning up."

"If I win, does that mean I get to pick dinner?"

"Doesn't work that way, firecracker."

Lilina sighs, flinging a dramatic hand across her brow. "Winning's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Sure isn't," Hector agrees.

\---

Winter's in full swing now, fat flakes cascading off the roof, and Roy and Lilina pelt snowballs at each other in Eliwood's yard while their fathers huddle inside on the sofa by the radiator.

"Ugh," Hector grumbles, rubbing his hands together. "Snow is the _ worst." _

"I agree." Eliwood has both hands wrapped around a mug of tea. "I can get you some tea, if you want?"

"Do you have coffee?"

"There isn't any in the house." Eliwood smiles apologetically. "Just tea."

"Yech."

"You're always such a pleasant houseguest."

"Sorry. I meant _ no, thank you." _

"That's better."

Hector sighs, glancing towards the window. "I can't believe those two are still out there. Thought they'd have frozen solid by now."

"My wife used to love the cold," says Eliwood quietly, watching Roy roll into a bush. "She was from Ilia. This time of year always makes me think of her."

"Oh," says Hector.

Eliwood looks away from the window, towards the collection of photos on the mantelpiece. "In Ilia, they say that snow is formed from the tears of an ice goddess who lived on a tall mountain. Ninian was named after that goddess, actually...She used to read Roy that story. Now I try to tell it to him...but I'm not as good at telling it as she is, I'm afraid."

Hector squints. Most of the pictures are of a woman, with long, ice-blue hair and dark red eyes. In a graduation gown with her arm around a green-haired boy, smiling in a wedding dress, seated in a garden with a redheaded baby in her arms...

"You've seen the flowers outside? They're from Ilia, too. They were her favorite. I managed to order some seeds, and I planted them, for her." Eliwood grips his mug more tightly, knuckles going white. "After Roy was born, she couldn't leave the house anymore, but she loved...being able to sit in the garden, with those flowers."

"I'm sorry," Hector mumbles. He can't think of anything else to say.

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Eliwood sets down his tea. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. Sometimes I feel like it was mine, but...well, if I told Ninian that, she'd be furious with me."

Hector's chest tightens. "What do you mean?"

"Ninian was sick. It was a genetic illness, from her mother...she'd always been a carrier, but around when we graduated, it struck her." Eliwood reaches over to the mantel and takes one of the pictures in his hand. "A rare condition. It couldn't be cured, only contained, and every day she lived with it, she grew weaker. Her immune system was incredibly weak, and everything was a trigger. The air itself was killing her."

"How could that possibly be your fault?"

"If she stayed in the hospital, if she was alone, if she only spoke to people through glass...then she might have lived a long life. If she didn't...then she had only a decade at most, the doctors said." Eliwood closes his eyes, setting the picture down. "I told her it was her decision. That I was happy to love her from afar if it meant she lived longer, but...that if she wanted to stay, I would be there for her."

Hector looks back at the smiling woman in the wedding dress. She looks peaceful, bright with joy, even knowing what must have been coming for her.

"I couldn't ask anything of her," Eliwood says at last. "She made her own choice. She wanted to stay with me, with all of us, even if it meant...not being able to stay for very long. So she stayed with me. We were married. And she grew weaker every day, but...but she was happy. And I tried to be happy, too, for her, even though I knew...even though I knew I would live for decades without her. I knew that from the very beginning. We wanted a child, and we knew that it would shorten her life even more, but...she insisted. How could I ever refuse her? But having Roy...made it much worse. She was so weak, we couldn't even go to Lyn and Florina's wedding. I left my job to care for her. Roy wasn't even two when she passed. He can't remember her at all."

Hector rests a tentative hand on his shoulder. Eliwood swallows hard, staring blankly at the pictures.

"She went peacefully, in the end," says Eliwood at last, quietly. "At home, in my arms. Like she wanted to."

"I'm…" Hector swallows. "I'm glad she didn't suffer."

"Oh, she suffered. But she hid it until the end." Eliwood sighs, turning away from the picture. "I'm sorry. It's been a long time. I shouldn't - "

"No, you should grieve in your own time," says Hector quickly. "I wouldn't ask you not to."

"I'm all right, really," says Eliwood. "It was hard, but our family, and Lyn, and Rebecca, and everyone...they helped me pull through." He smiles, and it doesn't look fake. "You don't have to look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With all that guilt. Like you're sorry. I told you, you don't have to be."

"I am sorry, though. I'm sorry that happened to her. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

"You had your own burdens," says Eliwood. "I know your brother dying was difficult, too."

"It was different."

"Every loss is different. If you want to talk about him, I'll listen. After all, you've listened to me plenty of times."

"Well, he didn't go slow, for one." Hector groans. "I'm still angry at him over it. He'd had cancer for years and just...hid it from me. Who even does that?"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

Hector doesn't answer.

"I know you would," says Eliwood. "You never like to worry anyone. Uther was the same way."

"...It doesn't matter," Hector says at last. "When I finally found out, he was already in a coma. I left school and switched to taking my classes online, so I could take over his duties faster. And then a week later, he was gone. Oswin handled the funeral and everything. We kept the whole thing quiet for as long as we could, to make the transition easier. That's all there was to it."

"But it wasn't easy for you, was it?"

"...No," Hector admits, his breath coming out in a sigh. "It was horrible. He was all I had."

Eliwood takes his hand. "It...hasn't been an easy decade for either of us, has it?"

Hector huffs out a dry laugh. "Not really. But...there's Lilina, at least."

"I feel the same way about Roy."

"She was always my reason to keep going," says Hector. "Even before she was born."

Eliwood's face shifts. "What?"

"I didn't mean to say that." Hector feels his face heart. "Uh. Forget about it."

"No, I want to know." Eliwood's brow furrows. "What are you talking about?"

"It's going to sound weird."

"I don't mind weird," says Eliwood. "Go on."

"It's kind of silly, and I've never really told anyone about it." Hector rubs the back of his neck. "But...I used to dream about Lilina, before she was born."

Eliwood blinks. "Before she was born?"

"I mean, dreams about a little girl with blue hair...who looked exactly like Lilina looks now. I had them a couple times a year, up until she was born." Hector shrugs. "I didn't really know what they meant at the time, but I knew they meant...family. A future. They made me realize I wouldn't always be alone. Lilina was a surprise, but...the promise of meeting her someday was what kept me going for those few years."

Eliwood's quiet for a long moment.

"I swear I'm not making this up," says Hector quickly. "Actually - " He stops.

_ The last dream, the one he'd had while waiting on the sofa in Farina's hospital room, had been different. The same little girl, but this time a redheaded boy had taken her hand, and they'd both run, laughing, to a redheaded man. _

_ He'd blamed it on lack of sleep at the time. _

"Well," says Eliwood, and Hector pulls himself out of his reverie, "I don't think you're making it up."

"Really?"

"It sounds like the kind of thing Ninian used to talk about," says Eliwood. "Unexplainable coincidences. Magic powers."

Hector raises an eyebrow. "Magic powers, huh?"

"She said her mother had special powers, and passed them down through her." Eliwood grins sheepishly. "Foresight, things like that. Special dreams. I never quite understood what she was talking about, though. I suppose I never will."

Hector looks back at Ninian's smiling face. "It sucks. The...being left behind. And trying to fill their shoes, even though you know you never can."

"Exactly," Eliwood murmurs. "Roy, her brother...I'm just trying to do right by her, in the end. To take care of what matters to her. I'm trying to live to her example...just like I try to live up to my father's."

"Yeah," Hector mumbles. "Same here."

Eliwood's hand tightens on Hector's, and he starts - he'd almost forgotten he was holding it. "One of the last things Ninian said to me...she told me that she wanted me to be happy, no matter what. She told me...if I wanted to move, or to...to remarry, then I should. That she didn't want her ghost to haunt me forever."

"Oh," says Hector.

"I admit, I hadn't thought about it much." Eliwood turns on the sofa to face Hector. "Everything I'd done since she passed...was for Roy's sake, or Nils's, or my mother's...but then I met you."

"Did I make you selfish?"

"No." Eliwood lifts Hector's hand in both of his own. "You just made me start to think about...doing something for my own sake. Just one thing."

"What thing?"

Eliwood smiles softly, and then leans forward and wraps his arms around Hector's shoulders. Hector freezes, mind stuttering at the sudden warmth of Eliwood against him, before relaxing slightly and bringing his arms up to hug Eliwood back. Eliwood sighs, a quiet, delicate sound, turning his face into Hector's neck. And again, it's amazing how simple, how peaceful, how _ right _the embrace feels, like a puzzle piece sliding into place, like being in Eliwood's arms is enough for a place to be home.

"I'm glad," Eliwood whispers in his ear. "I'm really glad I met you again, Hector."

Hector swallows. "I - "

"Papa!" The front door bangs open, crashing against the inside of the foyer wall. "Can we have hot chocolate?"

Eliwood leans back. "I'll be right there, Roy." He smiles at Hector again before getting up and walking out of the living room.

Hector remains on the sofa, staring at the wall opposite, and all he can think is _ Gods, it's happening again. _

\---

_ Hector: _

_ This is kind of an emergency. _

_ Lyn: _

_ What's up? _

_ Hector: _

_ Don't laugh. _

_ Lyn: _

_ We're not face-to-face, so no promises. _

_ Hector: _

_ Fine. I kind of...might have feelings for Eliwood. Again. _

_ Lyn: _

_ I wish I could say I'm surprised. _

_ Hector: _

_ Listen. It's not my fault. _

_ Lyn: _

_ I see a few obvious solutions. You can suck it up and move on with your life. You can just tell him. Or you can run away again. _

_ Hector: _

_ I can't run. That would break Lilina's heart. _

_ Lyn: _

_ And Eliwood's? _

_ Hector: _

_ Please. I'm not that important to him. He got over me once, he can do it again. _

_ Lyn: _

_ And your own? _

_ Hector: _

_ That doesn't matter. It's not about me. _

_ Lyn: _

_ I'm not going to unpack that one. What I don't understand is why this is such an issue. You're both grown adults. Just talk to each other. _

_ Hector: _

_ It's not that easy. He's a widower. _

_ Lyn: _

_ It's been five years. He told me himself he's open to the idea of dating again. _

_ Hector: _

_ He told you that? When? _

_ Lyn: _

_ Like three months ago. Does that influence your plans? _

_ Hector: _

_ I don't know. Besides, even if I do ask him out, and he somehow says yes - if things go sour, it'll be Lilina and Roy who suffer for it. _

_ Lyn: _

_ You have options. You can take things slow. You can wait to tell the kids. You can do a lot of things that aren't just hiding your feelings for the rest of your life. _

_ Lyn: _

_ You need to talk to him, either way. _

_ Hector: _

_ What do you mean? _

_ Lyn: _

_ He still doesn't know why you ghosted him ten years ago. If you want to stay friends, then you're going to have to rip that band-aid off eventually. Right? _

_ Hector: _

_ He hasn't brought it up. _

_ Lyn: _

_ He's waiting for you to do it first. Trust me. _

_ Hector: _

_ Why would he do that? _

_ Lyn: _

_ Why are YOU doing it? _

_ Hector: _

_ I hate when you do this. _

_ Lyn: _

_ I don't know what you want me to tell you. You know what I think you should do. Either take my advice, or don't - but before you think about who you might hurt, think about who you've hurt already. _

\---

The next after-school playdate has Lilina and Roy building a pillow fort on Lilina's bedroom floor. The muffled shrieks and thumps filter through the wall as Hector takes a seat beside Eliwood on the sofa.

"That sounds like more of a pillow fight than a pillow fort," Eliwood comments. "Oh, well. I'm sure it's fine."

"Right," Hector says, a little too quickly. "Everything's fine." He can't quite make eye contact. He and Eliwood have spent plenty of time together since the school year started, and there's no need to be nervous, but Hector's chest tightens whenever he looks at Eliwood, and all those things he's been trying to bury and hide and suppress for over ten years are welling up again, clawing at his insides, burning under his skin, and he's sure it shows in his face.

"Are you all right?" Eliwood's hand rests on his wrist, cool and grounding. "You're shaking a little."

"Maybe it's too much coffee."

Eliwood's frown deepens. "Really?"

"Yeah - just tired," says Hector quickly. "Long day at work."

"Zephiel again?"

Hector manages to crack a smile. "Do you even have to ask? It's _ always _Zephiel. At least Erik Laus falls in line if I bluster enough, but I don't think Zephiel's ever backed down from anything."

"Reminds me of someone." 

"Har har. But it's fine. I'm used to it. How're you doing?"

"Well enough." But Eliwood still looks unconvinced. He's too empathetic for his own good. "Hector, you can confide in me, you know?"

Hector's laugh is too harsh, too grating, and hurts his own ears. "Confide what? There's no - "

"I know when you're hiding things from me." Eliwood's hands tighten in his lap. "I've always known."

There's no sound from Lilina's bedroom. Hector suspects the kids have fallen asleep. Finally, he manages the nerve to speak. "Always known...what?"

"That you were hiding something," says Eliwood. "And it had something to do with me...didn't it? Doesn't it?"

"I…"

"We don't have to be friends. If you don't want to be around me, then - then that's fine." Eliwood swallows, hard enough that Hector can see it in the line of his throat, disappearing under the neck of his sweater. "I'll be fine. I've always been fine."

"That's not it."

"I can't help worrying, you know," Eliwood mumbles. He's turned his face away from Hector, staring at the floor. "That every time I see you...it's the last time. That you'll leave me behind again." 

Hector's insides feel like they're full of ice, sharp and jagged and stinging at the corners. Breathing shifts the broken pieces, and it hurts.

"I don't even remember the last time I saw you," Eliwood continues. "It must have just been another regular day, and we left school and went home, and I never realized...I should have held onto it. Savored that day. Called after you. Done something. I've thought that so many times over the last ten years, I…"

"Eliwood," says Hector, trying to quell a rising panic. "I never meant to hurt you."

"You did." Eliwood's posture is so stiff he looks about to break. Even sitting next to him, Hector feels like they're miles apart. "More than anyone ever has before. It's the worst kind of pain...when it comes from someone you trust with your whole heart."

"I…"

"One day you were my best friend. We did everything together, and we always had, since we were Roy and Lilina's age. Then the next day you'd switched seats in every class. You ate lunch alone. You practically ran from me in the halls. Then, within a few weeks...you weren't even at school anymore. And you wouldn't speak to me, wouldn't even tell me _ why_. Do you understand how much that hurt?"

Hector can't speak. He doesn't seem to remember how. All he can do is sit silently next to Eliwood, feeling the fragile peace he had come to cherish shattering under his clumsy, stupid fingertips.

"You broke my heart, you know," says Eliwood quietly. "You just...you blocked my number. Deleted your email. I wrote you _ letters_, Hector."

"I know," Hector mumbles. "I didn't open them."

Eliwood closes his eyes. "I assumed so."

"Eliwood - "

Eliwood cuts him off. "It would have been easier if you just disappeared. But you were still talking to Lyn, so I figured...it was just me. And I couldn't stop wondering what I did, and you wouldn't tell me…" Eliwood's voice breaks, and to Hector's horror, there are tears at the corners of his eyes. Eliwood swipes at them with shaking fingers. "And then my father died. And I found out that your brother had died too, so I tried again, but you still wouldn't answer. I lost my father, and my best friend, and the whole world felt dark. I _ needed _you, and you weren't there. And you had lost your brother, and I think you needed me too. Didn't you?"

"I…" Hector swallows. "I…"

"Why?" Eliwood demands, looking up at Hector. Their eyes meet. "Why did you do it?"

"Because…" _ Because I was in love with you and scared of it. Because I loved you, and couldn't face it. _

"Was it because of your brother?"

Hector can't lie to him. He never could. He can only hide the truth, run from it, but he can't outright lie. "That made it worse, but...it wasn't it."

"Then what?" Eliwood sounds genuinely angry now. "What was it?"

"I was...scared."

"Of what?"

"I…" Hector tries to look away. He can't. Eliwood's eyes are too blue, too deep, sucking him in. "I...I don't know how to say it."

"Try me."

"I…" Hector closes his eyes. He can't bear to look at the pain in Eliwood's face a second longer.

_ Don't ruin this, _ says the voice in his head. _ You have him back in your life. You have your second chance. Don't tell him. Don't ruin everything_. 

"Hector, please." Eliwood's voice is softer, and with that gentle tone, Hector opens his eyes. "Please, whatever it is…I won't think any less of you. You know that."

"You don't know." Hector's voice is a croak. "How can you say that, when you don't know?"

"I know it isn't anything terrible." Eliwood smiles. "Not from you. I trust you, Hector. I believe in you. I always have."

Hector can't hide anything from that smile. Not for a moment longer.

"I had a crush on you." The words burn leaving Hector's tongue, but there's a sort of relief with them. _ There, it's out. _ The twelve-year-old secret, which sounds painfully stupid now that he's saying it (and it still isn't the full truth, because calling his feelings a "crush" feels like calling a mountain a pebble, but he can't put voice to that, not yet.)

Eliwood's face doesn't change, but he inhales sharply enough that Hector can hear it.

Hector's hands curl into fists, nails biting into his palms. "I had a crush on you, and I was scared, and in the closet, and I thought it would ruin everything if I told you. So I hid it for...for a few years. But then Ninian came along, and I knew you liked her, and it hurt, watching the two of you. I couldn't take being around you, but I couldn't hide it anymore, so when I found out Uther was dying I took the excuse and just...ran. And it hurt you. I knew it hurt you, but I did it anyway, and I'm - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Eliwood."

Eliwood is only staring at him.

"You don't have to say anything," Hector mumbles. "It doesn't matter anymore. It was a long time ago, and I was a stupid kid, and you don't have to feel bad for me, so if you hate me, that's fine - "

"Hector."

Hector freezes at the sound of his name. "Y-yeah?"

"Do you still feel that way now?" Eliwood's expression is unreadable.

"Yes." Hector's voice is barely louder than the sound of his breath. "I...I do."

Eliwood moves across the sofa faster than Hector can even see, and kisses him.

Hector only sits frozen, unable to think or move or even close his eyes. Eliwood's mouth is warm against him, honey-sweet, trembling slightly, and Hector's mind is completely blank, a pane of glass that feels about to shatter.

Eliwood draws back, one shaking hand rising to cup Hector's face. "You're an idiot."

Hector stares at him.

"A complete…" Eliwood shakes his head. "You really thought that? You thought I would leave you over something so _ stupid?"_

"But - " Hector chokes on his own words. "But - "

"I don't know how I felt about you back then," Eliwood says. "I don't know if I would have returned your feelings. But I know you were my best friend, and I know I never would have left you. I would have been there for you, no matter what. We promised that. Years ago. Didn't we?"

"We did," Hector whispers, almost feeling the old scar on the palm of his hand tingle.

"But I know how I feel about you now." Eliwood brushes a stray lock of hair off Hector's forehead. "And I know that...that I'm happier with you than I've been in years. That you're a kind and strong and _ wonderful _man, and that I'm so, so blessed to have you back in my life. So…" Eliwood's hand shakes slightly on Hector's face. "I apologize. It's been a long time, and I'm afraid I'm doing this all backwards, but...would you be interested on going on a date? Er, with me?"

Hector swallows, clears his throat. "I'd, uh. Like that."

Eliwood's face breaks in a smile. There are still tears in his eyes. He leans forward, and this time Hector manages to take the hint, meeting him halfway. Eliwood's hands cup his jaw, fingers trembling but warm, and Hector reaches out to rest his own hands on Eliwood's shoulders, closing his eyes, letting himself bask in that warmth.

It's gentle. It's nice. It feels almost familiar, like it's something they should have been doing all along. It's like coming home.

Eliwood pulls back, and Hector can feel his breath against his own lips. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," says Hector hoarsely, which is probably ridiculous of him, but it makes Eliwood smile even wider.

"Don't ever run away from me again," says Eliwood. "Please. I don't - I don't ever want to lose you again."

"I - okay. It's a deal."

"Good," says Eliwood, leaning in again. "And I'm holding you to it."

Hector's used to hiding, to holding back, to running away. But in that warm, shining, golden-hued moment, staying feels like a promise he can keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Seven is probably a little too old to have a "parents stay" party, but it worked better for my purposes so eh, it's fine.


	3. spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 6/9/20 - updated the ending a bit to add some details I forgot the first time around.

Hector and Eliwood are taking the change in their relationship...not slowly, exactly, but gently. Quietly. They'll tell the kids once it's been a little longer, once they've found their footing. Right now, they're just...figuring things out, Eliwood says. And Hector agrees it's for the best. So ultimately, not much has changed, except that Hector no longer has his secrets hanging in a weight around his neck, and that unspoken line he was too afraid to cross no longer exists.

It's...nice, though. They've kissed a few more times. Held hands. Other fluffy stuff. And Hector's never _ really _dated anyone, not seriously, so it's all unfamiliar, and weird, but somehow still nice? Gods, he's gone soft.

Tonight is the first official _ date_-date. And Hector hasn't actually been on one of those for close to eight years, so he's slightly terrified. Slightly.

Hector stares at his reflection, debating whether more cologne would be trying too hard. They're going a nice restaurant, not a crazy fancy one, because those just make him think of business meetings and he's always hated them anyway, but he should still try to look decent, because first date and all, and - 

Hector's definitely overthinking this. Eliwood probably isn't. Or maybe he is? That's equally worrying.

There's a knock at his bedroom door, and Lyn slips inside. "You look terrified."

"I'm not terrified," Hector lies quickly.

"It's just Eliwood, right? You're acting like this is a date." When Hector doesn't answer her, Lyn's eyes widen. "Father Sky, it _ is _a date - "

Hector sighs. "It's a date."

"You told him?"

"I told him."

"Oh my _ gods_." Lyn's shocked face breaks into a grin. _ "Finally. _No more of this constant pining nonsense."

"Hey," Hector sputters, "I remember how you and Florina were in high school, so you have no room to - "

"This is great." Lyn slaps his back. "This is really good. For both of you!"

"We're not telling the kids yet, so - "

"Got it. Lips sealed." Lyn's still got the expression of a cat who just found a bowl of cream unattended on the counter. "Florina and I will take great care of Lilina tonight, so you two just have a good time, okay?"

"A good time." Hector takes a deep breath. "Right."

"You still look terrified, though." Lyn shakes her head. "Honestly, Hector. It's just Eliwood."

"Exactly." Hector swallows. "It's Eliwood. And I'm probably gonna mess it all up again."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lyn rests a hand on Hector's shoulder. "I promise it'll go fine. Maybe even great. Okay? But if you keep hiding in here, you're gonna be late."

"Right...and that would be bad." Hector takes a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

Lyn follows Hector out into the living room, where Lilina and Florina are poring over a takeout menu. Serra is sprawled on the couch, looking more-than-slightly unprofessional. 

"I'm heading out," Hector announces to the room at large, shoving wallet and keys into his pocket. "You all good?"

"We're going to have a great girls' night," says Florina. "Right, Lili?"

"Yes!" Lilina punches the air. "We're gonna watch _ movies _ and Aunt Lyn's ordering _ sushi _ and it's gonna be _ so fun _ \- "

"Bedtime is at eight," Hector reminds Lyn. "And she's lactose intolerant. And no scary movies, she has nightmares - "

"We know," says Lyn, patting his shoulder. "Go have fun."

"Right." Hector sucks in a deep breath and looks around the room, trying to think of another excuse and failing miserably. "I...guess I'll be back by eleven or so."

"Have a fun playdate!" Lilina calls, already busy with the TV remote. 

"Now shoo." Lyn flaps a hand at him. "And don't call unless it's important! I mean it!"

"Okay, okay." Hector lets her herd him out the apartment door. "Seriously, call me if anything - "

"You're acting like we've never babysat her before," says Lyn. "Bye! Have fun!" She slams the door in his face.

Hector makes a face at the closed door, just to have the last word, then heads out to his car. It feels weird driving alone - he'd somehow managed to convince Matthew to stay away for the evening (although he'd been browbeaten into promising to call the _ second _ he made it home.) Still, it was worth the effort. He really, _ really _did not want to have to deal with a chaperone tonight. Been there, done that.

The blue house looks about the same as ever, even if it's Hector's first time showing up there without Lilina. He rings the bell, checks his hair in the window's reflection one more time, and waits.

The door is opened, not by Eliwood, but by a young man with light, blue-green hair. A teenager? He looks young enough to be one, Hector thinks, and his clothes are slightly ripped, in that punkish way Hector's pretty sure is still cool with the kids. He's looking Hector up and down, expression unreadable.

A red head pokes out from around the young man's legs. "Hi, Hector!"

"Hey, Roy," says Hector. "Uh, who's this?"

"This is my Uncle Nils!" says Roy brightly. "He's visitin'! From the _ circus! _I'm gonna go tell Papa you're here!"

"It's not really a circus," says Nils, but Roy has already torn off down the hall. He sighs. "Come in, then. Eliwood's getting ready."

Hector follows Nils into the living room. He's very pale, very slight, and moves with a sort of lithe grace, like a dancer - and there's something odd in his red eyes as he watches Hector, something that makes Hector's skin crawl slightly.

Hector swings his arms. "So, you're, um. Ninian's brother, I guess?"

"Yes," says Nils. "I'm a traveling entertainer. And you're Hector. Eliwood told me about you."

"Oh," says Hector. "Did he?"

Nils nods. "Yes. He seemed happy."

"That's, um. Good."

Nils folds his arms. His fingers are shining silver with rings. "Happier than I've seen him in a long time, actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Huh." Hector moves to run a hand through his hair, remembers how much time he spent gelling it down, and stills. "Sweet of him."

"This isn't our first time meeting, either," Nils adds. "You've probably forgotten."

"Er." Hector thinks. "I...don't really remember. Sorry."

"It's okay. It was a long time ago." Nils glances over his shoulder towards the hall. "Ninian and I were walking home from school, and I tripped and twisted my ankle. Ninian was trying to help me walk, and then you and Eliwood came along. You carried me on your shoulders all the way home. You wouldn't take no for an answer. Ninian thought it was funny."

Hector feels his face heat. "Did I?"

Nils nods. "It was nice of you. Ninian made me write a thank-you letter."

"I don't remember it, but I'll take your word for it," says Hector.

Nils glances towards the hall again. "Eliwood's taking his time."

"Sorry, sorry!" Eliwood comes panting into the living room on cue, still buttoning one cuff. "Thanks for waiting, Hector. This is - "

"We met," says Nils.

"Good." Eliwood straightens, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks, Nils. Hector, are you ready to - ?"

"When you are," says Hector, wondering why he's already embarrassed. Maybe it's because Nils is watching them, and so is Roy, poking his head around the living room door.

"Bedtime's at eight, he's already had a cookie today so no sugar, and call me if anything comes up," Eliwood tells Nils as they walk to the front door. "If you can't reach me, you can call my mother at her bridge club, or ask Rebecca next door for help. And I appreciate you doing this on your time off - "

Nils shrugs. "It's no trouble. I'm happy to spend time with Roy."

"Uncle Nils is gonna teach me the flute!" says Roy, grabbing his uncle's arm. "It'll be _ loud!" _

"Oh, joy," says Eliwood, expression innocent. "I guess we'll be going, then."

"Have fun," says Nils, shutting the door behind them.

Once they're out in the relative privacy of the porch, Hector takes a better look at Eliwood. He looks a little ruffled, pink in the face, but he's smiling. That's a good sign. Right? Right.

"You look nervous," says Eliwood.

"So do you," Hector teases, nudging him. "Hot date?"

"The hottest," says Eliwood brightly, and Hector can't help sputtering a little at that. "Shall we?"

"Sure," says Hector and then, because it seems to be the right thing to do, offers Eliwood his arm. Eliwood's blush deepens slightly at that (gods, they're both hopeless, Hector reflects, acting like idiot teens instead of almost thirty-year-old men with kids and jobs,) but he takes it, and they walk to Hector's minivan together.

"I've never been here before," Eliwood comments as they pull into the restaurant parking lot. "It's...a little fancy, isn't it?"

Hector gulps. "Too much?"

"No, just…" Eliwood takes a deep breath. "Sorry. I keep worrying about this night being perfect, and that's ridiculous. I should just try to...relax, and enjoy myself."

"If it makes you feel any better," says Hector, reaching across the center console to take Eliwood's hand, "I'm pretty nervous, too."

Eliwood gives a rueful sigh, but his fingers curl around Hector's. "I suppose it's...only natural, isn't it? It's been a long time. For both of us."

"Yeah. C'mon." Before he can lose his nerve, Hector leans over and quickly pecks Eliwood on the cheek. "Let's go do this dating thing."

Hector had called ahead to make the reservations, and gotten a good table for his trouble. They're tucked away in a corner, not too isolated but slightly secluded, up against a window that gives a view of the restaurant courtyard. Through it, high rosebushes frame a stone fountain. Eliwood looks around slightly nervously as they take their seats. "I don't think I've been anywhere this nice since my father was still alive."

"I'll pay," says Hector quickly. "Since I picked the place and all. Only fair."

"It's not the money," says Eliwood. "It's just…I'm not really sure I remember how to act."

Hector shrugs. "Who cares? I brought Lilina here once and didn't get kicked out, so I'm sure you'll be fine."

"How old was she?"

"Two," Hector pauses for emphasis, "and a _ half." _

Eliwood shudders. "I suppose I really don't have anything to worry about."

"Exactly," says Hector with a satisfied nod. "It'll be fine."

It is fine, an ordinary meal that wouldn't be worth mentioning, except now when Eliwood laughs Hector can stare as much as he wants, and over appetizers Eliwood takes Hector's hand and holds it on top of the table, and Hector can't actually remember what he eats and it doesn't matter. So it's not an ordinary meal at all, really. Quite the opposite.

After dinner, they walk through the restaurant courtyard together. The fountain bottom is glimmering with coins, hopes and wishes tossed in as prayers to Elimine. Hector wonders how many of them were from other first-date couples.

Eliwood sighs, and shudders slightly. "It's cold. I should have brought a thicker jacket."

"Um." Hector mentally struggles with himself for a moment. "Do you want to...come closer, then?"

"That sounds nice," says Eliwood, and he leans against Hector without another moment's preamble. Hector wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Eliwood mumbles into his coat, turning his head to rest comfortably against Hector's shoulder. "It's fast."

"Well, I'm nervous," Hector confesses.

Eliwood laughs softly. "Why? It's just me."

"Don't be silly," Hector mumbles. "It could never be just you. You're Eliwood. You're too much to be _ just." _

Eliwood's quiet for a moment. His next breath is shuddering. "You say the most _ stupidly _romantic things sometimes, you know that?"

"I - "

Eliwood lifts his head from Hector's shoulder. His eyes are heavy, face flushed. "You have no idea. Absolutely no idea...what you do to me."

"Oh," Hector manages, and then licks his lips, trying not to gape. "Speaking of stupidly romantic - "

Eliwood shakes his head. "Take the hint and kiss me."

Despite the cold of the courtyard, Hector's face feels like it's on fire. "I...guess I can do that." He leans down and fits his lips to Eliwood's, trying not to shake. Eliwood winds his arms around Hector's neck, tugging him down and deeper into the kiss. It's not quite desperate, but it is demanding, as Eliwood slides Hector's lip between his teeth, holds him tighter. Hector's ears are filled with the sound of Eliwood's breathing, drowning out even the rolling patter of the fountain and the rustle of the wind.

Hector huffs out a laugh as they break for air. "Eager?"

"You've been winding me up all night," Eliwood grumbles. His hair is windswept, nose and lips red. "It's unfair."

"Unfair?" Hector smirks. "Really?"

"I don't really want to banter right now, Hector." Eliwood's face is still pink, but he looks determined. "If you hadn't figured that out."

"Fine. Sorry." Hector leans in again. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better," says Eliwood, and Hector swallows down the bright taste of his laughter as they meet halfway.

\---

"Sue's birthday is gonna be so fun!" Lilina skips through the front door the moment Hector unlocks it. "It's a slumber party, and it's gonna be her and me and Fir and Wendy and Shanna and we're gonna have _ so _much fun!"

Hector squints at the slightly crumpled invitation as she shoves it into his hands. "Wow. Sleepovers already."

"I've never slept anywhere except here and at Aunt Florina and Aunt Lyn's place!" Lilina clasps her hands together, eyes suddenly tripling in size. _ "Please, _ Daddy?"

"I wasn't gonna say no," says Hector hastily. "I'm just surprised."

"I can go?"

"Probably." Hector pulls out his phone and opens the calendar. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Rath seems dependable."

"Yeah!" Lilina punches the air. "Slumber party! Slumber party!"

"If you promise to behave yourself for Sue's dad," Hector adds. "And I'll have to talk to Matthew about security stuff, but I think we can manage one night. Got it?"

"Yes, yes! I'll be good!" Lilina tugs off her backpack and starts rifling through it. "Oh, something else happened today!"

"What?" Hector asks her, setting his phone down.

"Ms. Cecilia says we're gonna start _ third-grade _ math in our special lessons soon," says Lilina in an undertone as she passes Hector another stack of aced test papers. "But she wanted me to ask you if that was okay first."

"I mean, I guess it's okay." Hector shuffles the papers, looking at all the smiley-face stickers and bonus credits. "Third-grade, huh?" Gods, this conversation is making him feel older and older. What happened to the baby who couldn't even hold her head up without help? "That's impressive."

"That's what Ms. Cecilia said!" Lilina dusts off her skirt. "And my writing's going good too, Mr. Eliwood says. When I'm big I'll write a book!"

"A book, huh? In between your doctoring and your archaeology and your space travel and your teaching?"

Lilina nods. "Yeah, when I've got time. Mr. Eliwood says it'd be a really good book, too."

"You, uh…" Hector swallows. "You like Mr. Eliwood, firecracker?"

Lilina stares at him like he's just asked her his own name. "Uh..._ yeah_. Of course. I love Mr. Eliwood. Don't you know that, Daddy?"

"Yeah, I know that," says Hector quickly. "Just making sure you'd be good with. Him being around all the time."

Lilina tilts her head. "All the time? I see him lots at school, Daddy. And on playdates."

"Right, right," says Hector. Lilina keeps squinting at him. Hector wonders where she got that suspicious streak. "Well, do you have any homework?"

"Oh, yeah! I gotta finish my book!" Lilina tugs a children's novel out of her backpack and darts off to her room. Hector hears her door slam.

It doesn't take too long to get all Lilina's papers tidied away, the most recent additions stuck on the fridge with plastic magnets. That just leaves the other thing Hector was planning to do today, ever since he saw the slumber party invitation.

Hector stares at his cell phone on the coffee table like it's a bomb about to go off. 

He doesn't know why he's scared. It's just another invitation. He and Eliwood have been dating for a good couple of months now (Hector thinks, like he hasn't memorized to the day, but he's trying to pretend the whole thing is casual even if he knows it isn't.) And they've been on several dates, and they've all gone well, so there's nothing to worry about - _ just pick up the phone, Hector, _ comes the inner voice that sounds not unlike both Lyn and Oswin rolled together.

It's just that Hector's new to the whole "commitment" thing, and frankly he's terrible at expressing his feelings, and he always runs away when things get serious. Well, not this time. He _ means it _ this time. So he needs to pick up the damn phone.

Finally, Hector finishes the mental battle and taps Eliwood's picture in the contacts list before he can lose his nerve. The phone only rings once before Eliwood's voice comes through the speakers. "Hi, Hector."

"Hey." Hector fumbles for his nerve. "I, um…"

"Hector? What is it?"

"I was…" Hector takes a deep breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my place Saturday evening."

"That sounds nice. Should I bring Roy?"

"Well…"

"What is it?"

"It's just - Lilina's going to this slumber party on Saturday, and I thought, y'know, maybe you'd…" Hector swallows. "Like to. Sleep over?"

"Oh." The line goes quiet for a moment, and Hector flexes his fingers to keep them from trembling. "I...Certainly. I'd, um...like that."

"Great." Hector lets out his breath in a sigh. He's acting like a kid. "I mean, uh. I'm glad you're coming."

"I'll ask my mother to look after Roy. She's always telling me to get out more." Eliwood's tone has lightened again. "Saturday evening, you said?"

"Yep. And you can stay for the morning, too," Hector continues, before he can stop himself. "I'll make you breakfast."

Eliwood laughs. "Romantic."

"Hey, I'm trying - "

"No, no, I'm teasing. That sounds nice. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Right." Hector can't help the stupid grin. "See you then."

\---

It takes a lot of debate and measured adult discussion (okay, whining and maybe a little bit of begging) but Hector manages to talk Oswin and Matthew into letting him spend the entire night without a bodyguard around. (After all, it's been years since Leila, nothing's ever come up since, and frankly Hector's had more than enough of Matthew's pointed comments about his dating life.) He's been able to send them away for single evenings and outings before, but it's Hector's first time spending an entire night without at least one of the three lurking in the background since the day his brother died.

He intends to make the most of it.

Eliwood shows up just as Hector's returning from dropping off Lilina. He greets him with a kiss at the door (and it's absolutely absurd how downright giddy that still makes Hector feel.)

"I really do like the beard," Eliwood mumbles when he pulls back.

"Glad you approve," says Hector. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Eliwood follows Hector into the apartment. "It feels...odd, being here without Lilina and Roy."

"Hey, we can have lives outside of them." Hector starts setting the table. "Lyn's always telling me that."

"She tells me that too. Can I help?"

"No." Hector points a spoon at him sternly. "You're the guest. Sit down and wait nicely."

"Yes, sir." Eliwood sounds about to laugh as he takes his seat. "You cooked this? It smells lovely."

"It's just soup," says Hector as he sets a full bowl down in front of Eliwood. "Nothing fancy."

"Still, I never pictured you learning to cook." Eliwood props his head up on one hand. "You're full of surprises."

"Well, it was that or feed my daughter takeout her whole life," says Hector. "And - hey, what do you mean you never pictured me learning to cook? I'll have you know I'm self-sufficient."

"I know. I'm teasing."

"I know you're teasing." Hector sits down across from him. "Well, dig in, I guess. Unless you don't trust me."

"Don't be silly," says Eliwood, taking a spoonful. "Of course I trust you." His eyes widen. "Oh, it's good!"

"Of course it is!" Hector glares at him. "What happened to trusting me?"

"Sorry, dear," says Eliwood lightly, and it's completely unfair how he can easily win anything with just a sappy nickname. "It's delicious, though."

"Well, thanks," Hector mumbles, trying to recompose himself. "Uh. Honey."

Eliwood laughs again. "You're so bad at this."

"Hey, I'm trying!"

"I know." Eliwood reaches across the table and twines Hector's fingers with his own. "And I appreciate it."

Dinner passes uneventfully, but the soup's good (and Hector's relieved about that, but tries not to show it.) After dinner, Eliwood manages to force his way into helping clean up, clearing the table and passing dishes to Hector as he rinses them out.

"You're such a responsible adult," Eliwood comments. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

"You'd think." Hector drops the bowl on his finger, and winces. "Aw, dang."

"That's another thing that's changed," Eliwood says. "You had such a foul mouth back in high school. I don't think I've heard you swear once since we met again."

"Well, that…took some work." Hector shrugs sheepishly, and then nods over to a small peanut butter jar on the kitchen counter. It's largely empty, save for a few crumpled bills at the bottom.

Eliwood peers at it, and a grin spreads over his face. "A swear jar?"

"Yeah...it was Lyn's idea. Dollar per swear. It worked, though. All the money goes to Lilina's college fund, so it's not a big deal or anything, but it's _ embarrassing _having to use it."

Eliwood laughs. "I take back what I said about you maturing."

"Hey! I matured."

"You did, you did." Eliwood crosses the kitchen to stand directly behind Hector, resting his hands on his shoulders. "You certainly did."

"Are you feeling me up?"

Eliwood shrugs - Hector can feel it in the movement of his hands. "Maybe." He steps closer, now pressing his chest flush against Hector's back, winding his arms around his torso. Hector can feel Eliwood's breath on his neck. "Is that a problem?"

Hector rinses his hands, shakes them off, and turns around to lean against the counter, facing Eliwood, who looks a little pink in the face. "Not at all."

Eliwood's hands rest on either side of Hector's torso, fingers rubbing small circles into his shirt. "Good."

Hector leans down to kiss him, and Eliwood lets out a pleased hum at the contact, his grip on Hector's waist tightening.

"I didn't think you just invited me here to show off your cooking," says Eliwood lowly, against Hector's lips.

"I...didn't."

"Good." Eliwood rises up on tiptoe to kiss him again. "Because that's not why I came here, either."

\---

"Hector."

"It's Sunday," Hector informs the pillow. "I don't get up before eight on Sunday."

"It's eight-fifteen."

Hector groans. _ "Sugar." _

"Come on." There's a light, teasing hand on the small of Hector's back. "I was promised breakfast."

Hector sighs, cracking one eye open and looking up at where Eliwood's leaning over him, propped up on one elbow. "You're an awfully demanding houseguest, you know."

Eliwood lifts an eyebrow. "Am I?"

Hector doesn't answer. Instead he leans up and wraps his arms around Eliwood's torso, rolling over to press him into the bed, trailing kisses along the line of his neck. Eliwood sighs, curling his fingers into Hector's hair.

"Rath said he'll be dropping Lilina off at noon," Hector mumbles into the nape of Eliwood's neck. "That gives us plenty of time. To do...whatever we want."

"It does," Eliwood agrees, breath hitching. Hector tilts his head up to catch Eliwood's lips, but Eliwood stops him with one finger. "But breakfast first," Eliwood adds, his voice singsong with the ghost of a laugh.

Hector pouts. "Fine." But the air is warm and sun-dappled, like Eliwood is enough to chase the dregs of winter's lingering chill from the world, and he doesn't mind, not really.

\---

"Parents' night, huh." Hector squints up at the school as he slides his keycard to unlock the front door. Despite how late it is, the halls are bustling, the rooms alight. "Still don't know what this is about. Eliwood didn't tell me anything."

"That's because it's a surprise, Daddy!" Lilina grabs his hand. She's wearing one of the fluffy dresses Florina bought her instead of the usual school uniform. "We can't tell our parents! It ruins the surprise."

"Well, Roy's dad obviously knew," says Hector before he can stop himself. "And so did Clarine's, and probably Chad's too - "

Lilina rolls her eyes. "Don't be mean, Daddy. Come on."

Eliwood's classroom is bustling by the time Lilina and Hector arrive - Hector catches sight of the twins (already bickering while their mother tries futilely to quiet them,) Sue with her father and grandfather, Dorothy with her parents, and Chad with his fathers. The desks have been arranged into rows along the walls, displaying an assortment of handmade art projects. There's also a high school student manning a snack table, which seems to be attracting rather more attention.

"Excuse me?" Eliwood is standing at the front of the room, looking a little flustered. Next to him, Cecilia claps her hands sharply, and the room quiets at once, the crowd turning to face the two teachers. "Ah - thank you. I just wanted to thank all of you for coming to Parents' Night."

"We only have about one more month left of this school year," says Cecilia. "As the our time together starts to come to a close, we like to put together something special, so our students can show their parents how much they've learned and grown throughout the year, and so we, the teachers, can show our appreciation."

"And we do appreciate every one of you," says Eliwood. "Our parents, for supporting our classroom - and of course, our students too, for their positive attitudes and hard work each and every day."

(Hector would not say that Raigh demonstrates a "positive attitude" or that Clarine always puts forth "hard work," but he keeps his mouth shut.)

"Feel free to enjoy both the refreshments and the projects our students have put together," Cecilia adds. "As well as, of course, each others' company."

"And thank you again for all of your participation this year," says Eliwood. "It has been an honor teaching your children, and I hope that we all look back on this time together fondly."

Lucius is the one who starts applauding, and the rest of the room follows him. Eliwood goes crimson, but manages to smile sheepishly before quickly darting out of the metaphorical spotlight.

Lilina has to show Hector every one of her art projects and describe them in great detail, but once she tires of that and runs off to play with Roy and Wolt, Hector finds himself standing alone in a corner, paper cup of punch in hand. He can't say he necessarily minds that, though, watching Dorcas and Raven have some kind of glare-off in the corner while Dorothy and Chad look embarrassed. Wolt's mother and Shanna's sister appear to be exchanging recipes.

"Ah, you must be Lilina's father!" A pale-haired man in a silk shirt seems to melt out of the crowd. "A pleasure to speak with you."

"Oh." Hector straightens. "Headmaster Reglay. Sir."

"There's no need for that!" The headmaster waves a hand. "Please call me Pent. Think of me as just Clarine's father."

"Ah," says Hector, remembering prying said child out of his ceiling fan. "Yes, she's...a fun kid."

"My wife is at our son's parent night," Pent adds, swirling his punch. "We divide and conquer, you see. Alternating years. But I did not stop you to talk about my children! I have been hearing wonderful things about Lilina, you see."

"You have?"

"Yes!" Pent beams. "Why, I'm not sure I've seen a child with such incredible passion for learning in all my years of teaching! She might even outpace myself, haha! It has been a pleasure meeting her - and you deserve some credit, of course, Hector! You must have long been nurturing her talent before she came to us."

"Um," says Hector. "Nurturing. Yes."

"Children truly are our greatest gifts," Pent continues. "My wife and I have raised and are raising four of our own, including our foster children, of course - but I consider every student here at Reglay to be a member of my family, too."

Hector nods mutely.

"Well, I will occupy no more of your time," says Pent, patting Hector's arm. "I look forward to watching young Lilina's career blossom and grow. I shall see you another time - much to be done tonight! Farewell!" He bustles off to speak to a cornered-looking Bartre.

"He's a little odd," Hector says, to no one in particular.

"He is," Eliwood agrees, walking up beside him. "A good man, though."

"That was a nice speech earlier."

Eliwood's ears go red. "Ugh. Cecilia makes me do that every year."

"Well, it sounded nice. You'd be a good leader."

Eliwood shrugs. "I'd rather not. I don't care for bluster." He pauses, watching Roy show Wolt and Rebecca a paper-mache sculpture. "It might not be glamorous, but...this life is enough for me."

"I can understand that," says Hector. He squints. "Hey, that teenager back there, at the snack table…"

"That's Guinivere Eckesachs," says Eliwood. 

"I thought so. What's she doing here?"

"She usually helps us out during Parents' Night. Her brother is her only family, and he never comes to hers, and she and Cecilia are close."

"Oh," says Hector. "That's a shame."

"She's a sweet girl." Eliwood sighs. "Lonely, though. It's sad, that whole family…"

"Well, hopefully she'll turn out all right," says Hector. "She's got good mentors."

"Yes, Cecilia's excellent."

"You are too, you know." Hector nudges him. "Give yourself some credit."

"You're sweet." Eliwood smirks at him.

"I don't get told that a lot."

"Can't imagine why." Eliwood shakes his head, but he's still smiling. "I have more people to talk to, but enjoy the night."

The little party continues, getting increasingly hectic as bedtimes are passed. Eventually, parents manage to convince their children that the night has been late enough, and people begin to disperse. Hector and Lilina are among the last, walking with Eliwood and Roy out to the parking lot.

"Well, that was nice," says Hector, watching Lilina and Roy walking slightly ahead of them, chattering about some cartoon.

"You don't have to pretend to enjoy elementary school functions," says Eliwood. "My feelings won't be hurt."

"Okay, it wasn't really my thing," Hector admits. "But Lilina had fun, so it's fine. And I appreciate you putting everything together."

"I try," says Eliwood. "Pent always talks about how we're the ones shaping these kids' futures. I'm just hoping that...whatever I contribute, it's positive."

Hector takes his hand. "I'm sure it is."

Eliwood squeezes his hand in response, and they come to a stop out in the parking lot.

"Thanks for coming, though." Eliwood presses a quick kiss to Hector's cheek before turning to lead Roy away. "I'll see you this weekend."

Hector waves, and Eliwood returns it, and they walk back to their cars under a star-speckled sky.

"What're you smiling about, Daddy?" Lilina asks.

"Can't I just be happy?" Hector teases.

"You can! It's just…" Lilina pauses. "You've been smiling lots more lately. So I wondered if something happened."

"I'm just happy, that's all," Hector tells her, squeezing her hand. "Come on. Let's head home."

\---

Hector was an idiot to think he could be this happy, for this long. He should know better by now. Happiness always comes back to bite him. First losing his parents, then leaving Eliwood, then Uther, then Leila -

The other shoe was going to fall eventually, and Hector should've known it would crush him.

\---

The late spring Friday night feels like any other - and a good one, at that, and Hector catches himself humming as he tidies away his briefcase. He's going to Eliwood's tonight, Lilina's been talking about the planned slumber party with her aunts all week, and Zephiel hasn't even been causing trouble lately. Work's done, he's already sent Matthew home for the night - really, it would take a lot to ruin his mood.

"But I really think I should be paid more," Serra is saying to Oswin at the table. "After all, I bring a lot to this team."

"Do you?" Oswin asks in a monotone. "Then why have you taken more sick days than Matthew and I combined?"

"Because you boys are _ machines_, duh," says Serra, batting her eyelashes. "I'm just a fragile young thing - "

"I watched you break a man's collarbone with your bare hand once."

"He got handsy."

"I'll leave you two to work this out," says Hector. "Enjoy the night off."

"We will both be heading home shortly, sir," says Oswin. "If this one would merely allow me to leave."

"You can go home after I get my raise," says Serra. "Tell him, Hector! Tell him what I deserve."

"I'm staying out of it," says Hector, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Very well, sir," says Oswin, bowing.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," says Serra brightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Hector rolls his eyes at her as he shuts the apartment door behind him. His phone rings as he's walking to his car, and he's unsurprised to see Eliwood's face on the screen.

"How was work?" Eliwood asks brightly as Hector answers.

"Not so bad," says Hector, entering the parking lot. "And you?"

"Pretty good. I think we've gotten the message of 'no throwing things' across to the class, and now we just have to work on the rest."

"They'll be ready for society in no time."

"Probably. I just finished grading."

"How's Roy?"

"He's over at Wolt's," says Eliwood. "Really excited for his sleepover - I pity Rebecca. Are we still on for tonight?"

"'Course," says Hector as he unlocks the car. "I just have to pick up Lilina from her tutoring, and drop her off at Lyn and Florina's. But yeah, I'll be there - " He stops at the sound of running footsteps.

"Hector?" Eliwood asks.

Hector lowers the phone. A teenage girl is running across the parking lot, and comes to a stop right in front of him, bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Can I help you?" Hector asks, unnerved.

The girl pants, straightening up. She has long, pale blonde curls, and is wearing the Reglay Academy uniform. "You're - you're Hector? Hector Ostia?"

"That's me. And…" Hector squints. The girl looks familiar. "I've seen you around the academy before. You're - it was some old-fashioned name…"

"Guinivere," the girl whispers. 

Hector realizes she's shaking, her face streaked with tears, and fear seizes him. "What's wrong? What happened? Do you need help?"

"I'm - " Guinivere sniffles. "I'm so sorry - he said, if I didn't bring this to you - he'd just kill her - I - "

"Bring what to me? Kill who?" 

Guinivere just shakes her head, and then holds out something. It's a letter, rolled up like an old-fashioned scroll. Hector has a moment of wondering if this is the world's worst door-to-door delivery service - 

And then he realizes that the paper is bound with a red ribbon.

Hector snatches it out of Guinivere's hands, practically ripping the ribbon free. It's unmistakable. He's seen that ribbon hundreds of times, and only just this morning, tucked in blue hair, framing a bright, smiling face - 

His stomach has grown tight, breathing has suddenly become all but impossible, and there's nothing in his mind but a tiny, screaming voice, one he hasn't heard since his brother died and never wanted to hear again -_ nononononononopleasegodsno - _

The letter says what he expects it to.

_ Reglay Academy. Come now. Come alone. _

_ A life for a life. _

Hector glances down at his phone, and brings it back to his ear.

"Hector?" Eliwood's voice has grown stern. "What's going on? What's - "

"I love you," says Hector quickly, before he loses his nerve. "I'm sorry."

"Hector - "

Hector ends the call. He sends one more text, and then pockets the phone, setting his shoulders, bracing himself. "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Guinivere is repeating again. "I couldn't stop him, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm - "

"Stop," Hector cuts her off, and presses the letter into her shaking hands. "Stay here. Go inside, take the elevator up to the penthouse, and ask for Oswin or Serra. Give either of them the letter. Tell them I sent you. Tell them I told you to swear on Leila's grave. Answer any questions they have. Do not talk to anyone else. Do you understand?"

Guinivere nods frantically.

"One more thing. And this is important. Zephiel is your brother, Guinivere. Do you know why he's doing this?"

"I…" Fresh tears slip down Guinivere's face. "I think it's because...of our father…"

"Desmond Eckesachs?"

Guinivere nods again, sniffling. "Zephiel always said that nobody...nobody helped him...when our father was h-hurting him, and other people...that Father just used people, and all the others just turned a blind eye, because they thought he was too powerful to stop...that they were cowards, Pherae, and Caelin, and - and Ostia…Ostia most of all..."

"Revenge, then?"

"He says he wants to - to liberate everyone. That he doesn't care if he's alive or not, as long as the world changes. I don't know, I don't understand him, it doesn't make sense - "

"Okay," Hector shushes her quickly. "Okay. Go inside. I'm going to Reglay. Thank you for telling me."

Guinivere nods, and watches him turn and get in the car. Hector starts the ignition with a trembling hand. His phone is buzzing like mad, but he ignores it as he pulls out of the lot and down the street, driving on autopilot while his mind races.

Hector can make all the backup plans he wants, but in the end, he has to follow the letter's orders. If Zephiel gets impatient, then it'll be too late. 

After all, Hector can't gamble his daughter's life on Matthew's driving speed.

The drive takes an eternity and no time at all. And Reglay Academy is dark. Unmanned. They don't have security after hours, Hector thinks dully as he gets out of his car. That was a mistake. If - _ when _he sees Pent Reglay again, Hector's going to have words with him.

The door's unlocked, too. Zephiel must've left it that way - he would've had a keycard, as Guinivere's guardian, and he probably shut off the locking mechanism from inside. It creaks as Hector pushes it open. The building looks eerie with all the lights off, a sight Hector's never seen before. No, there's one light on, a small streak of pale light panting the floor - coming from the end of the hall, in the school library. An obvious sign.

Hector's more terrified than he's ever been in his life, but he manages to put one foot in front of the other, walking down the hall towards that light. Moving slowly, even though every cell in his body is screaming at him to run, to tear into that room. He has to go slow. He has to buy time.

His phone is still going off in his pocket. Hector pays it no mind.

Hector steps into the library. Only one of the overhead lights has been switched on, the one in the direct center of the room. There are two figures in the pool it casts. One huge and hulking, one tiny and seated…

"Lilina?" Hector's amazed that his voice doesn't tremble. Lilina's head snaps up at the sound of his voice. There's duct tape over her mouth, and her hands are bound behind the back of the chair, keeping her pinned.

Zephiel has a gun aimed at her head.

"How kind of you to join us, Hector," says Zephiel, the words as conversational as if they're seated in a board meeting together. But his tone is icy, his eyes harder and colder than Hector has ever seen them. "Throw away your phone."

Hector takes his phone out and tosses it over his shoulder. It cracks against the floor.

"Good. That should prevent unwanted interruptions." Zephiel jerks his chin at Hector. "Now, hands where I can see them."

Hector lifts both hands to shoulder height. He can make out the shape of a woman, lying crumpled on the floor behind Zephiel. Her green hair is just visible in his shadow. _ Cecilia_. 

Hector can't tell if she's breathing.

"Ostia himself," Zephiel muses. His gun is still trained on Lilina. "At last."

"You don't have to do this, Zephiel," says Hector. "I can help you. I promise I will, if you just - "

"Shut up," Zephiel hisses. "The time to help me was long ago."

"What do you want?" Hector asks. "I'll give you ransom - "

"Nothing so cheap. I have my father's money. What I want is your life." Zephiel tucks a finger under Lilina's chin and tilts her head up. Hector can see his own reflection in her huge, terrified eyes. "Otherwise...I'm afraid the pretty little girl won't be able to keep her head."

The surge of burning fury that rises in Hector's gut takes his breath away. It is only outdone by the wave of icy fear, and it is that fear that chills him, keeps him still and steady.

_ Always charging in_, he remembers Eliwood mocking him when they were kids, a lifetime ago. But he isn't, not now. He can't.

"Okay." Hector keeps his hands raised, his eyes trained on Lilina. "Just let her go. That's all I'm asking."

"You'd let me kill you?"

"If she gets to live, yes," says Hector.

"What a good father you are." Zephiel's tone is mocking. "Not very much like my own."

Hector can feel a single drop of sweat fall down his head. "Just - just let her leave first. Please. She shouldn't have to watch."

"We can't have that," says Zephiel. "You're a strong man, Hector. If she's not here, you'll just attack me, won't you? Weren't you thinking that?"

"No," Hector says, honestly.

"Hm. Either way, it matters not." Zephiel slowly, so slowly, moves the gun away from Lilina's head, starting to angle it at Hector. Hector watches it, breath bated. 

"Then this is farewell." Zephiel's voice sounds slightly distant. "At last, the crimes of Ostia will be repented for…"

Lilina makes a whimpering sound. Hector tears his eyes away from the gun, looks only at her.

"Close your eyes," Hector tells her, trying to keep his voice comforting and level. "And keep them closed, okay? No matter what."

Lilina only stares at him, and Hector hopes, hopes, _ prays _she'll listen -

The door slams open. "Young master!"

Zephiel's eyes widen as he looks over Hector's shoulder, and Hector takes the chance to dive sideways and sprint towards Lilina, knocking her, chair and all, to the ground as he covers her body with his own and closes his eyes. There's a scuffle, shouts. The gun goes off. 

Hector doesn't open his eyes, keeping his arms around his daughter, ignoring the chaos behind him. He can feel her sobbing. He waits, expecting pain, expecting darkness - 

He gets the opposite.

"Hector?" A warm hand lands on his shoulder. "Hector!"

"What's…" Hector opens his eyes, and sees red hair through the gloom. "El…"

"You weren't hurt?"

"No…" Hector squints at Eliwood's blurry face. He looks like he's been crying. "What happened…?"

"It's over!" shouts another voice, one that fills Hector with relief. _ Matthew_. "He's down. Are they safe?"

"I think so," Eliwood says, but he doesn't look back. "You're really - "

"Lilina," Hector mumbles, looking back at his daughter. She's shaking and pale, but doesn't look hurt. He holds her tighter.

"Oh, gods - " Eliwood flings his arms around them both. "I thought - I thought - "

"What's going on?" Hector manages, not capable of doing anything but clinging to his daughter. "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, if you're both safe - " Eliwood pulls back and cups Hector's face in one hand, pressing their foreheads together. There are tears running down his face. "Oh, _ gods… _"

"Don't cry," Hector manages to tell him.

"Shut up," Eliwood orders. "I'm allowed to cry now. You scared the hell out of me…"

"That's a dollar for the swear jar," Hector says, only half knowing he's making no sense at all. Adrenaline has faded, leaving his mind blank and blurry.

Eliwood stares at him, and then his face breaks into a wet smile. "Right...right. The swear jar. But...we need to free Lilina."

The world is returning to Hector, with sharp, jagged corners, and he starts as he notices Lilina is still in her bonds. "Gods, you're right."

Eliwood busies himself with the zip tie binding Lilina's hands, and Hector leans down in front of her. "Hold still, sweetie. It'll only hurt for a second." Hector grabs the edge of the duct tape, curses himself, and rips it free. Lilina gasps but doesn't cry out.

"It's okay," Hector whispers, cupping her raw face in his hand. "It's all gonna be okay now - "

"Daddy," Lilina chokes out. "I was scared - "

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. You were so, so brave…"

"There." Eliwood breaks the zip tie free and leans back. Lilina immediately throws herself into Hector's arms, sobbing.

"It's okay now," Hector repeats, stroking her hair, closing his eyes. "I promise, it'll all be okay…"

Lilina doesn't answer, turning her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry," Hector manages, hopelessly. "I'm so sorry."

There's more running feet in the halls. Hector can hear sirens outside, and the unmistakable screech of Serra yelling something.

"What happened?" Hector manages at last, lifting his face from Lilina's hair to stare at Eliwood. "What…what are you doing here?"

"I knew something was wrong," says Eliwood softly. "I assumed you'd gone to pick up Lilina, so I drove to the academy, and probably broke a few traffic laws on the way. I ran into Matthew here. He told me what was happening, or at least a shortened version of it...and told me to stay back."

"Then why didn't you?" Hector snaps. "You could've gotten - "

"I had to," says Eliwood, his fingers curling in Hector's shirt. "I couldn't just - I couldn't just sit back. Not again. I couldn't be too late - like I was for my father."

"I'm sorry," says Hector. Eliwood just shakes his head and hugs him again, resting his face against Hector's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him and Lilina. Hector holds them both, listening to the faint, blurred sounds of sirens and hurried voices overhead.

"I understand why you did what you did," Eliwood says at last, whispered into Hector's chest. "I would have done the same."

Hector presses a kiss to the top of his head. "I'm sorry."

"It'll be all right," says Eliwood. "We'll find a way."

"Young master." Matthew crouches down in front of them. "It's all safe now. Zephiel's in custody. Serra and Oswin are handling the police, though you'll need to give a statement, I'm sure."

"What about Cecilia?" Hector asks, suddenly remembering. "She was hurt - "

"Serra checked her over. She's alive, just concussed. They're going to bring her to the hospital." Matthew's face shifts, eyes hardening. "And, young master, Oswin and I - and even Serra - will be having words with you about your reckless behavior tonight."

"Can it wait?"

"I suppose. But it will be happening." Matthew sighs. "You got lucky. It was a good thing I was close by. And thanks to Guinivere, I had backup on the way. But you've shaved several years off my life. _Never_ do that again."

"Sorry."

Matthew stands up again. "I'll let you catch your breath. And I'll go make sure everything's going all right out there. We'll talk more later."

"Thanks. And, Matthew…"

"Yes?"

"It means a lot. You being there for me - for _ us_. Thank you."

Matthew's smile is faint, but there. "Just doing my job. But it's nice to be appreciated for once." 

"She'd be proud."

Matthew's smile flickers briefly, but it's stronger when it returns. "Yes, young master." He salutes and walks away.

Hector sighs, turning his gaze back to Eliwood. "There's that. Guess we should get ready to talk to the cops."

"One more thing." Eliwood cups Hector's jaw in one hand. "I forgot. But back on the phone...you told me you loved me."

"Oh…" Hector remembers. "I did."

"Was it true?"

Hector can't even think of answering otherwise. "Yes."

Eliwood smiles faintly, fresh tears rolling down his face. "Then...I'm sorry. I didn't say it back."

"You don't have to - "

"But I want to. I love you."

Hector stares at him, and then, somehow, finds himself smiling. "Love you too."

Eliwood helps him to his feet, and with Lilina cradled in his arms, Hector walks out to face the next day.

\---

Matthew, Serra, and Oswin are handing everything with Zephiel as best they can, but statements still have to be given to the police, and the whole process takes a few hours. Just as Matthew said, Serra is furious and Oswin is more furious still, but they both hug Hector and Lilina and agree to save the lectures for later. Cecilia is safe, if banged up, but has been brought to the hospital for observation. Guinivere bursts into fresh tears when she sees Hector and Lilina safe, a mess of sobs and apologies, though Hector tries his best to reassure her. Eliwood calls Rebecca and Eleanora, asking for Roy to be brought home and left in his grandmother's care, and Hector sends quick texts to Florina and Lyn, promising to explain more later. 

Hector and Lilina are advised not to go home - Zephiel could have all manner of hired goons, even if he's in police custody now. In the end, it's past midnight by the time Matthew drives Hector, Lilina, and Eliwood to Eliwood's house.

In the car, Hector calls Farina, prefacing the whole conversation with _ It's okay, everyone's safe. _That doesn't stop her horrified gasp, or her promise to take the next flight in. Hector gives her directions to Eliwood's.

Despite the late hour, Eleanora and Roy greet them at the door, and Eliwood scoops his son into his arms and cradles him against his shoulder for a long moment. Eleanora hugs them both and says a few quiet words to her son before departing down the hall. Even after being set down, Roy keeps clinging to his father's hand, not knowing any of what had happened but still somehow aware of the heavy atmosphere. Matthew keeps guard in the living room while Oswin takes the door and Serra waits in the car outside, with police at the perimeter, a vigilant stakeout.

At the end of it all, Hector, Eliwood, Lilina, and Roy stumble into Eliwood's bedroom, half-asleep and dazed. They all fall into Eliwood's bed, a crumpled heap of four, Eliwood's face in the crook of Hector's neck, the children cradled between them. Lilina grabs onto the fabric of Hector's shirt, even in her sleep.

Still, with all four of them as warm and safe as they can be, there's a sort of peace to be found, if only for hours, and in that quiet, warm world, Hector, somehow, falls asleep.

\---

Hector opens his eyes in a garden. Tiny white flowers are blooming all around him in a blanket of green, the air is chill and just shy of uncomfortable, and the sky overhead is cloudless and blue.

Hector gets to his feet, staring around as he rubs the back of his neck. He feels awake and aware, and knows full well this isn't reality. So this is a vision, then, or whatever they could be called. He hasn't had a dream like this since the night Lilina was born, and forgot how disorienting they could be.

There's a little white gazebo a few yards away, which seems like some sort of destination. Hector trudges towards it, grass tickling his bare feet as he tries not to tread on the flowers (because dream or not, that feels like it would be bad luck, somehow.)

When Hector draws close to the gazebo, he can see the figure of someone inside - a woman in a long dress, seated at a wicker table, sipping a cup of tea. 

As Hector approaches, she looks up at him, and smiles. "There you are, Hector."

"Hello," says Hector. "Are you real?"

"Come...sit," says the woman, not answering. "Please. I don't want to be a poor hostess."

"Uh." Hector sits. "Okay."

The woman pours him a cup of tea. Hector squints at her. Long, ice-blue hair, red eyes…

"Wait." Hector blinks. "Are you Ninian?"

The woman smiles. "That...took you longer than I expected."

"But you're, y'know…"

"Yes. I have...left the world."

"So this really is a dream."

"It is."

"It feels real, though."

"It is that, too."

"How?"

"My bloodline," says Ninian quietly, "has...special powers. They were strongest in me, although my brother has some, as well. He and I have seen each other in dreams, before and after my passing...but I cannot visit my husband and son, for they do not have this gift."

"I see," says Hector, even though he doesn't.

"But you, Hector…" Ninian leans forward. "You have been able to visit me. So you have some power...don't you?"

"I don't know," Hector mumbles. "Somehow, though...I used to...dream about my daughter. Before she was born, I mean. And I think once I dreamed about Roy and Eliwood, too...but I never saw - " He stops. "Who I wanted to see."

"Your brother?"

"How do you - "

"The rules don't really apply to me...anymore." Ninian smiles faintly. "I'm sorry for your loss. I often tried to visit my own mother in my dreams, but she was...lost to me."

"Oh."

"I don't understand all of it, myself." Ninian sips her tea. "But we are not here to talk about loss."

"What are we here for, then?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Eliwood?"

"Yes."

"I'm, uh…" Hector pauses. What is he supposed to say to his boyfriend's dead wife? "Should I say I'm sorry?"

"No, no." Ninian shakes her head. "There is...no reason for apologies."

Hector scratches the back of his head. "Uh...I guess that's good."

"I merely wanted to...thank you."

"Thank me?"

"Eliwood told you...before I died, I asked him to seek happiness. I asked him to find love again...if he wished to, if he chose to."

Hector nods.

"That is why I am grateful to you. You have brought him happiness that he has not felt in some years."

"You don't need to thank me," says Hector. "I mean...he's done the same for me."

"That is nice to hear." Ninian brushes back a strand of her hair. "He is a kind man, isn't he? I brought him so much pain, so much suffering...but he loved me still. Loves me. As he loves you, and our son, and your daughter, and others besides...there is such endless love in his heart. Even as that love makes him fragile, even as he is hurt and broken and bruised, he never loses sight of it."

Hector swallows. "I know."

Ninian folds her hands. "Don't despair, Hector. There is always love. There is always...life. Even as we suffer, we see...such joy. I chose to seek that joy. As much as I wanted to live longer still...I made my choice. And I died...with no regrets."

The garden is beginning to swirl in Hector's eyes, fading away to white.

"The dream is ending," says Ninian. "And your powers are weak. We won't meet again, Hector."

"Oh…"

"Look after them," says Ninian, as the world fades. "Eliwood, Roy, and Nils, too...please."

"I will," says Hector. "I promise. But I was going to, anyway."

"I know." Ninian smiles. "That's why I know I can trust you with them...my dearest treasures."

\---

"Young master."

"Mmmph…" Hector burrows his face in Eliwood's hair. "Five more minutes…"

_ "Young master. _Farina's here."

"Oh…" Hector forces his eyes open. "Uh oh…"

"Indeed," says Matthew, and then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Eliwood says, still sounding half-asleep as he unwinds himself and clambers out of bed.

Roy's still sleeping, but Lilina blinks in confusion. "Mommy's here?"

"Yeah." Hector sits up, with a great deal of effort. The sky is still dark outside. "She wanted to make sure you're okay."

There's voices from downstairs, and then the sound of feet taking the stairs two at a time. Hector picks up Lilina and steps out into the hall, closing the bedroom door behind him as softly as he can just as Farina appears at the end of the hall.

"Lilina!" Farina tosses her purse to the floor. "Oh, gods. Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!"

"'M okay," Lilina's too tired to do anything more than hold out her arms, but Farina scoops her up, clutching her against her chest.

"I was so scared…" Farina manages, stroking her daughter's hair, rocking her from side to side. "I…"

"Don't cry, Mommy…" Lilina whispers. "Everything's okay…"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, baby."

There's no sound from Lilina except a quiet snore.

Farina sniffles. "She must be so worn out."

"Yeah," says Hector softly. "Eliwood's guest room's this way. C'mon - his son and mother are still sleeping."

Farina follows Hector into the guest room and sits down on the bed, cradling Lilina in her lap. Her suit is rumpled, her hair a tousled mess, and she's shaking, something Hector's never seen before.

"I'm sorry," Hector says, finally. "She shouldn't have been at that school without a guard."

"It wasn't your fault," says Farina, staring down at her daughter's sleeping face. "You kept her safe, after all."

"Barely. It was only luck that we both made it out of there."

"Only luck…" Farina shakes her head. "Gods, I'm such a shit mom."

"You're not a - "

"I kept telling myself it was for her future." Farina brushes a hand over Lilina's hair. "The job, the money - it was all so she wouldn't have to suffer like my sisters and I did. But I was so caught up in her future I was missing her present. I didn't realize that until - until I realized how close I came to losing her, and how - how if she died last night - I would have missed her _ whole life." _

Hector doesn't say anything. Even he can tell that Farina only needs to be listened to now.

Farina closes her eyes. "I'll never be able to spend all my time with her, the way you do. I'm just not...not able to do that. But I - I need to be there for her. More than I have been, at least. I'll - I'll stop taking so many hours, and - I'll figure something out. I'll try to be in town more."

"I'll help you get there."

"Thank you," Farina whispers. "Can I just...stay with her awhile?"

"Sure." Hector turns towards the door. "I'll give you some time alone."

Farina nods, and Hector slips out of the guest room, shutting the door behind him. He can hear footsteps downstairs, and a kettle whistling, and follows the sound into the kitchen. Eliwood's there, wrapped in a robe and filling mugs.

"How is Farina?" Eliwood asks softly as Hector leans against the kitchen counter. "She seemed...upset…"

"Yeah. Can't say I blame her, though." Hector rubs a hand over his face. He's exhausted, but doesn't feel able to go back to bed. 

"Did you want tea?" Eliwood holds out a mug to Hector. As he looks down into it, he remembers a cup in a pale hand, and a garden, white flowers under the sun…

"Hector? Are you all right?"

Hector shakes himself. "Yeah, it's...I just remembered...I had another of those weird dreams."

"What was it about this time?"

"Um...Ninian, actually."

Eliwood almost drops the mug. Hector reaches out to steady him. "Really…?"

"I don't know. It's all kind of a blur, like usual. But I think…" Hector frowns. "I think she thanked me. And she asked me...to take care of you and Roy."

"That...sounds like her." Eliwood smiles faintly, shaking his head. "Goodness."

"Yeah." Hector takes the mug. "Sorry I can't remember more. There were flowers, I think, and sunshine."

"Flowers and sunshine...sounds nice. I'm glad." Eliwood reaches for his own tea. "And you're drinking tea, hm?"

"Thought I'd give it a try." Hector takes a swig, and makes a face. "Eugh. Never mind."

Eliwood laughs softly as Hector gingerly sets down the mug like a bomb about to detonate. "Well, I appreciate the effort."

"'S too early for coffee, anyway."

Quiet falls between them.

"What now?" Hector asks, not expecting answers.

"I think that's up to you."

"I know. I wish it wasn't."

"Lilina needs you." Eliwood's voice isn't accusing, just calm, matter-of-fact.

"I know that, too." Hector rubs a hand over his face. "I need to...I need to think. About the future. Maybe...maybe I'll quit my job. What happened tonight...I'm tired of it. I've had enough of all this...old money, and old grudges. I just hope…" He swallows, trying to put all his jumbled thoughts and fears into words. "I hope Lilina will be all right."

"Roy and I saw a counselor, after Ninian died," says Eliwood. "And Lucius knows some therapists, too. I'll ask him for numbers."

"Sounds good." Hector sighs, reaching out for him with one arm. Eliwood steps into the space, curls against him. "I...I don't think I've processed it yet."

"What part?"

"I don't know. Any of it. I wasn't expecting to almost die."

"Nobody is," Eliwood mumbles. "But everyone's safe. Whatever happens next...we'll all be together."

Hector buries his face in the top of his head. "Yeah."

The sun rises, filling the kitchen with warmth. Hector only leans on Eliwood, breathes him in.

"Hector."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Eliwood snuggles closer. "Staying with me."

"I'm not going," Hector says. "Never again. I promised."

Maybe Hector's world has shattered again, but this time, he'll be able to heal it.

\---

[THREE MONTHS LATER]

The blue house is alight with activity. The Ilian blossoms are blooming, cast in sunshine, the sky is vivid and cloudless, and the smell of grilling meat and the sound of laughing children fill the air. 

"Hector," Lyn comments, "the burgers are burning."

"I got it," says Hector quickly, scooping the offending patties off the grill. "Just going for a little char."

Lyn raises her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Lilina loves char. Don't you, firecracker?"

"No!" Lilina makes a face. "It's gross."

"Betrayal. It stings."

Lyn laughs. "Move over and let me finish the grilling."

"Fine," Hector pouts, passing her the spatula. "But I bet you'll get char too."

"We'll see." Lyn rolls up her sleeves. "Now let me work. You shouldn't have to cook at your own housewarming-slash-retirement party, after all."

Hector shrugs. "Fair enough."

He wanders off through the flowers, giving Lyn her space. Lilina and Roy chase each other through the yard, laughing. Serra and Matthew are bickering as Oswin watches them, shaking his head, but he's smiling. Cecilia and Guinivere are setting out plastic cutlery together. Eleanora and Farina are sitting at the picnic table, Florina is showing her motorcycle off to an awed Nils, and…

"Hey." Eliwood appears at Hector's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "What're you looking at?"

"Nothing. Everything." Hector shrugs, draping an arm over Eliwood's shoulders. "It's a nice day."

"It is," says Eliwood. "I'm glad everyone could make it today."

"When did our family get this big?"

"Around when it started being 'our' family," says Eliwood. "Better get used to it."

"I don't know if I ever will," says Hector. "But in a good way."

Eliwood kisses his jaw. "That's good. I still have to get used to your snoring."

"I'm rethinking agreeing to come live with you."

Eliwood laughs. The sun is painting his hair orange. "Yeah, right."

"I just didn't ever think I could be this happy," Hector mumbles, quiet enough that only Eliwood can hear.

"Well, you are," says Eliwood. "And I'm keeping you this way, so get used to it."

Hector laughs softly, leaning down to kiss him. "I look forward to it."

"Daddy!" Lilina calls. "Come eat!"

Loss is a heavy cloud, but the sun still shines through. It's a beautiful morning, and a bright future, and Hector doesn't want to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you so much for reading!  
\- Title - "Hideaway," The Weepies.


End file.
